Juramentos de Lealtad
by Guardian of Hell
Summary: Una guerra civil ha estallado en Equestria, una oportunidad para un unicornio de saldar una vieja promesa. Una historia épica de guerra, romance, sacrificio, magia y el apoyo que puede significar el amor de alguien.
1. Capitulo 1: El Inicio del Apocalipsis

Juramentos de Lealtad.

Capitulo Uno: El Inicio del Apocalipsis.

Han pasado muchos años…demasiados años, quizás.

Pensamos que la armonía podría reinar para siempre y los tiempos de seguridad, paz y prosperidad durarían por siempre…que ilusos fuimos…

Ahora, aquí me hallan, vistiendo una armadura que nunca soñé ni quise vestir, el sudor corre por mi frente y la sangre cubre mis cascos, protegidos por la armadura que me protegió durante el fragor de las cruentas batallas (de las cuales ya perdía hasta la cuenta de cuantas fueron), el penacho de mi casco está totalmente destrozado y solo unas cuentas cerdas de lo que antes fue un hermoso penacho rojo quedan aún ondeando al viento, casi como un último estandarte de mi orgullo. Repito en mi cabeza lo que una vez fue el coro del himno de mi batallón…

- _Juramentos… de lealtad… nuestro honor… ¡es la fidelidad!_

Siempre había cantado con orgullo esas líneas, pero ahora sólo quería escupirlas, sacarlas de mi mente y extirparlas de mi espíritu. Mi cuerpo estaba cansado, mi mente destrozada y mi espíritu corrompido. Solo me saque el caso que cubría mi cabeza, dejando libres al viento mis cabellos. Clavo mi espada en la tierra manchada con sangre, al lado mío, clavado en la tierra también está el estandarte de mi batallón, desgarrado por las batallas, pero aún flamea orgulloso…aunque no se bien de que… o mejor dicho… no sé porque siente tanto orgullo al ver tremenda masacre.

La heridas que cubren mi cuerpo no duelen, sino que arden; pero es un ardor que puedo soportar sin mucho problema… el dolor que inunda mi ser es mucho más grande que el dolor físico que siento. Sangro, pero no importa, el color rojo de mi sangre se pierde entre el color negro de mi pelaje, mis ojos están rojos he hinchados, en parte por el cansancio y en parte porque he estado llorando mucho, pero ahora estoy inmóvil presenciando este infierno casi dantesco. No sería difícil encontrarme… es cosa de buscar al único pony con armadura negra (serví dentro de las filas leales a la princesa Luna), de pelaje igualmente negro, con ojos verdes, crin larga de colores negro y blanco, una pequeña barba (como de chivo) también negra y como marca un extraño símbolo que asemeja una especie de sol, el que yo suelo llamar "el Símbolo del Sol Negro" (tal y como salió en uno de los libros que estuve leyendo antes… mucho antes de entrar a esta guerra… mucho antes de que estuviera sumergido en este infierno… mucho antes de que comenzara la guerra… mucho antes de que me viera corrompido por la muerte y la destrucción…).

Tanta muerte… tanto dolor… ver tantas lagrimas inocentes… valientes ponys siendo llorados por sus pequeñas hermanas, por sus pequeñas potrancas que los esperaban en casa… ver amigos, compañeros, vecinos, gente con la que hace tan poco habías convivido con una sonrisa en el rostro, ahora yacen inertes en la tierra, sus cuerpos son llorados con dolor… ¿y todo por qué?... por divertir a una alma desgraciada.

Pero es justo que conozcan la historia previa que llevo a esto…

Han pasado 50 años desde que Discord fue encerrado en su prisión de piedra… no se preocupen, él aún sigue encerrado ahí, no fue el culpable de toda esta hecatombe, pero creo que su encierro es una fecha más o menos exacta para comenzar a narrar. Como ya dije, pasaron 50 años desde ese momento, fue quizás la última gran amenaza que había acechado estas tierras…o por lo menos hasta ahora… y fue hace solo 10 años que murió la última portadora de uno de los Elementos de la Armonía, la famosa portadora del elemento de la magia… claro que su responso fue llorado en toda Equestria, hasta sus majestades imperiales asistieron a los funerales… así es, todas, las famosas seis, fueron muriendo una por una. Primero la portadora de la honestidad, luego la portadora de la risa, le siguieron las portadoras de la generosidad, de la lealtad y de la bondad. La magia fue la última en irse. Recuerdo perfectamente su funeral, tenía apenas 16 años y recuerdo que también lloré amargamente su pérdida…después de todo, ella no solo fue para mí una maestra, sino un ejemplo y una amiga muy cercana. Después de todo, ella me enseño todo lo que se ahora sobre magia, y también sobre la amistad… si tan solo todavía existieran esos buenos sentimientos de los que ella una vez me hablo… también recuerdo a un gran dragón, fuerte e intimidante a primera vista, pero que también dejaba salir su dolor en gruesas lagrimas de sus ojos, luego me di cuenta quien era, sólo pude acercarme y acompañarlo en su dolor, que también era el mío, pero el suyo era doble, ya antes había perdido a su amada, y ahora pierde a una amiga que prácticamente fue su hermana y que lo cuido durante casi toda su vida.

La vida siguió normalmente, Ponyville (que es… o mejor dicho era mi ciudad natal) seguía creciendo con una bullente economía; yo también seguí creciendo junto a mis amigos, me divertí, aprendí el control de la magia, incluso obtuve mi marca con la ayuda de la que una vez porto el elemento de la magia. Recuerdo cuando obtuve mi primer empleo, tenía unos 16 años, y la biblioteca necesitaba de alguien que la cuidara. Asique fui y, tal como se lo prometí a mi vieja amiga, pedí hacerme cargo de la biblioteca de Ponyville…

- _Disculpe, su majestad…_ – le dije a la princesa Celestia, haciendo una reverencia.

- _¿Si, en que puedo ayudarte?_ – me dijo con una voz dulce y calmada.

- _Bueno…ejem…es que lo que pasa…es que deseo pedirle algo…_ – respondí bastante nervioso.

- _Bueno, pues adelante, ¿qué deseas?_ – me dijo, sonriendo y dando una pequeña risilla por mi nerviosismo.

- _Le quería pedir si desde ahora me puedo hacer cargo de la Biblioteca de Ponyville_ – dije resuelto.

- _¿No crees que eres un poco joven para adquirir tan grande responsabilidad?_ – me respondió un poco extrañada por mi petición

- _Se lo prometí a mi amiga, le prometí que el día en que partiera, yo me haría cargo de su trabajo, por favor, su majestad, no quiero defraudarla, ni siquiera en el más allá…_ – le dije con los ojos llorosos por su recuerdo.

Creo que al ver mi mirada que suplicaba me diera esto, la conmovieron, y después de pensarlo unos minutos, finalmente hablo…

- _Pues si se lo prometiste a Twilight… es suficiente para mí. Me has convencido, joven unicornio, desde ahora, te dejo a cargo de la Biblioteca de Ponyville__._

- _¡Muchas gracias, su majestad, muchas gracias!_ – dije casi en completo éxtasis – _¡le prometo no defraudarla ni a usted ni a Twilight!_

- _Se que no lo harás, joven unicornio_ – me dijo sonriendo.

Esa misma noche, me mude de la casa de mis padres a la biblioteca, quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible allí, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y el tiempo se hace escaso. Apenas amaneció, comencé con un inventario de los libros, me tomo alrededor de 5 horas inventariar cada libro, organizarlo y ordenarlo en sus repisas respectivas. Cuando hube acabado, mi casco derecho estaba acalambrado de tanto escribir, no entendía como Spike había aguantado tanto tiempo escribiendo tanto, pero en fin, había acabado y me disponía a ir a Sugarcube Corner a comer algo, mi cuerpo necesitaba un poco de comida y un poco de azúcar me ayudaría a reunir nuevas fuerzas.

Así pase prácticamente mis últimos 4 años, atendiendo a cuanto pony entraba en la biblioteca, y también me pasaba noches enteras devorando libros de magia e historia. Para mí, cada día se repetía con absoluta normalidad, pero era una monotonía en la que vivía feliz, claro, hasta que llego ese día…

Lo recuerdo perfectamente, era un día despejado, el sol entibiaba el aire frio del otoño, vestía una larga capa negra que me protegía del viento, llevaba unos libros en un viejo bolso que me pertenecía, iba tranquilamente por la calle, pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer, hasta que llegaron a mí unas voces, unos murmullos, de preocupación.

- _¿Y que han dicho las princesas?_

- _Pues por ahora solo se han limitado a responder que no tomarán acciones violentas hasta que no se vea un ataque premeditado._

- _Pero… ¿y por qué alguien querría revelarse en contra de la realeza?... nos han cuidado bien por tantos años…_

- _Ideas dementes de ponys igual de dementes._

Estos rumores me dejaron muy preocupado – _¿será posible?... ¿quizás vaya a…?... ¡no, que estoy pensando, una guerra civil sería imposible!_ - me decía a mí mismo, tratando de sacarme estos pensamientos de la cabeza – _Son solo rumores… nada es cierto hasta que se pruebe lo contrario _– me dije a mi mismo para calmarme. Finalmente seguí mi camino hasta la biblioteca y trate de mantener mi cabeza ocupada en otros asuntos, por lo menos hasta el otro día… ahora que lo pienso, me hubiera encantado que ese día nunca hubiera llegado, el día en que se aclararon todas mis sospechas.


	2. Capitulo 2: ¡Bienvenidos a Auschwitz!

Capitulo 2: ¡Bienvenidos a Auschwitz, señoritas!

Amaneció finalmente sobre Ponyville… hubiera deseado que el sol nunca se levantara ese día, que Celestia lo hubiera dejado escondido, quizás para siempre, así nunca hubiera tenido que enfrentar este trágico destino…

Eran alrededor de las 08:30 am, los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a colarse por las ventanas; solía despertarme a eso de las 09:00, pero hubo algo… un ruido… unos cascos que golpeaban fuertemente a la puerta de mi hogar… de haber sabido quienes hubieran sido, me hubiera escapado, y quizás ni siquiera les hubiera abierto la puerta… si tan sólo hubiera sabido. Cada vez eran más fuertes los golpes en la puerta, me desperté y aún medio dormido, fui a abrir la puerta…

- _Ya voy, ya voy… ¡calmaos un poco!_ - grite hacia la puerta.

Acto seguido, abro la puerta, y no poca es mi sorpresa cuando encuentro delante de ella a un pegaso blanco, vestido con la armadura de las legiones de Celestia, con su casco dorado bajo una de sus alas y su espada al ciento. Todo el sueño que me invadía se espanto ante tal figura, después de todo, no es normal que un guardia imperial vaya hasta tu casa temprano por la mañana.

- _¿Habita acá el unicornio que responde al nombre de Blacksun_? – dijo con tono serio y formal, nada amistoso.

- _Sí… sí, soy yo – dije tragando saliva y bastante nervioso._

- _Lo necesitamos en las 09:30 en la plaza central de Ponyville, todos los ponys machos y mayores de edad están en la obligación de ir _– me dijo, mientras extendía una carta con su pata derecha.

- _Sí… ahí estaré, oficial – le dije, aún nervioso._

Después de esto, el guardia se cuadró y se alejo con paso marcial, yo cerré la puerta tras él, y me dispuse a leer la carta…

_Estimado lector:_

_Según nuestros reportes de inteligencia, la paz en nuestra querida tierra está en serio peligro. Un gran grupo de ponys rebeldes, movidos por la maldad y los malos sentimientos, se han levantado en armas en contra de sus majestades imperiales, las princesas Luna y Celestia._

_Es por eso, que informamos a usted, que siendo un pony macho y mayor de edad, se encuentra en la obligación de prestar servicios militares a su patria._

_Recibirá una breve pero intensa instrucción militar, que no tomará más de 30 días, pero que lo hará un soldado apto y profesional, digno de servir en las filas de los ejércitos de Equestria._

_Se tomarán en cuenta los factores de raza (pegaso, pony terrestre o unicornio) y habilidad especial para clasificarlo dentro de alguno de los batallones de las Fuerzas Armadas de Equestria._

_Le imploramos no desoiga este llamado de su patria, y considere un verdadero honor servir dentro de las filas de los ejércitos de Equestria, famosos en todo el mundo por su poder, disciplina, trabajo en equipo y profesionalismo._

_Se despide y le saluda atentamente a usted._

_Comandante Highskies._

_Comandante en Jefe de la Fuerza Aérea de Equestria._

_Consejero del Supremo Tribunal de Seguridad._

_Siempre al servicio de sus majestades y de la patria._

Cuando hube leído toda la carta, caí sobre mis cuartos traseros y lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mi rostro.

- _¿Yo?... ¿al ejercito?... no, no, debe de ser un error_ – me decía a mí mismo, tratando de consolarme – _¡debe haber un error, es imposible que yo tenga que ir al ejercito!_ – gritaba al aire mientras negaba lo innegable.

Me quedé así, llorando, unos diez minutos, finalmente el cansancio pudo más y mi cuerpo cayó sobre el piso, aún en shock. Cientos de voces se agolpaban en mi cabeza, pero una de las voces grito más fuerte que todas las otras, esta voz decía: _¡Recuerda tu promesa!... ¡se lo prometiste!... ¡se lo prometiste a Twilight!_; y como un rayo, un recuerdo ilumino mi mente… era yo, de pequeño, muy pequeño, no tenía más allá de 12 años, estaba ayudando a Twilight en la biblioteca, ya estaba vieja y no se movía muy bien, yo era joven y entusiasta, y energía me sobraba. La recuerdo acostada en medio de la biblioteca, mientras hacía una lista de todos los libros que yo ordenaba y ponía en su lugar.

- _Listo Twi, ya acabé con todos los libros_ – dije muy contento.

- _Así lo veo, así lo veo _– me dijo sonriendo, aunque con voz que denotaba preocupación.

- _¿Qué pasa Twi?... ¿por qué estás así?_ – pregunte, notando su estado de ánimo.

- _Lo que pasa… es que muchas veces veo como el tiempo ha pasado… muchas de mis amigas han partido… y sólo me pregunto quién cuidará de Equestria cuando ya ninguna de las seis este acá para blandir los Elementos de la Armonía _– me dijo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por el recuerdo de sus amigas.

- _No te preocupes Twi, yo me encargaré de cuidar de_ _Equestria_ – le dije, con una sonrisa y con una mirada bastante confiada – _¡No dejaré que nadie le haga daño a cualquier pony en Equestria, te doy mi promesa de ello y aún se me vaya la vida en ello!_ – dije mientras levantaba mi pata derecha en alto, como haciendo un juramento.

- _Eres valiente… se que algún día defenderás con valor a Equestria_ – me dijo sonriendo.

Yo solo respondí con una sonrisa y un abrazo a la vieja Twilight.

Luego de ese recuerdo, me levante de nuevo en mis cuatro patas

- _Se lo prometí… le prometí a Twilight que defendería estas tierras con mi vida…se lo prometí… ¡y cumpliré esa promesa!_ – me dije a mi mismo, más tranquilo, y mirando con altivez y valentía este nuevo desafío.

Eran las 09:00, me dispuse a comer algo rápido, unas tostadas, jugo de naranja, un trozo de pie de manzana y una taza de café. Una vez acabé, deje todo limpio y ordenado y salí rumbo a la plaza central de Ponyville, eran las 09:20, pero para mí, era el inicio de una aventura.

Cuando llegué, la plaza estaba llena de ponys, muchos de ellos muy nerviosos y otros demasiado confiados. Me reuní con ellos, era un gran alboroto, hasta que una voz nos ordeno calláramos, pude reconocer inmediatamente quien era, era el teniente Big Force (lo conocía de antes, ya que es el hijo de Big Mac junto con Fluttershy, cuando tenía unos 8 años, recuerdo que se fue a Canterlot a unirse al ejercito, desde ese día no lo vi más, excepto para el funeral de su madre). Una vez nos callamos todos, comenzó a hablar…

- _Señores, los hemos reunido acá por una sola razón… defender a Equestria del caos y la rebelión. Una célula rebelde se ha activado en el norte de Equestria, a unos 19 kilómetros de Cloudsdale. Comenzaron sus operaciones con una carta enviada al palacio de Canterlot, donde exigían la renuncia de las princesas y el nombramiento de su líder como nuevo gobernante de Equestria, de lo contrario, comenzarían con acciones hostiles y violentas. Las princesas respondieron que no renunciarían a sus cargos, pero tampoco tomarían acciones violentas contra los rebeldes, por lo menos, no se sus amenazas sólo se mantenían como amenazas. Ocho horas después del comunicado de las princesas, se registro un gran atentado explosivo en Cloudsdale, dejando muertos a unos 15 ponys que se encontraban circulado las calles de la ciudad de las nubes, el grupo que responde al nombre de 'Frente Revolucionario de Equestria se ha adjudicado el ataque, y amenaza con volver a atacar más ciudades y comenzar con una guerra civil. Hemos detectado que sus actividades y su número de militantes han ido creciendo, por lo que nos hemos visto en la obligación de tener que llamarlos a ustedes para que se unan a nuestras filas. Durante horas de esta madrugada, se encontraron barricadas en los caminos que llevan a Canterlot, en Appleloosa y acá en Ponyville se vieron atacados los campos de manzanas, quemando alrededor de la mitad de los árboles de manzanas totalmente reducido a cenizas. En Canterlot, se descubrió un gran rayado que decía ´Fuera las tiranas, que el pony prole se haga con el poder'. Desconocemos su poder de fuego real, pero no nos podemos dejar fiar, es por eso que les hemos llamado, para que vengan a defender, junto con nosotros, la integridad de su patria, a defender a sus familias, a sus amigos y a sus majestades._

El ambiente fue de revuelo, increíble que todo eso haya pasado en tan poco tiempo, ¡y en frente de nuestras narices!, finalmente, Big Force volvió a hablar…

- _Ahora los separaremos en grupos según su raza, luego se les preguntara si quieren entrar a las legiones de Celestia o de Luna, y se les dividirá según su respuesta y luego se les asignara un batallón, cada uno compuesto de unos 12 soldados cada uno. Por favor, formen una sola fila frente a la mesa donde está el capitán Iron Hooves, donde se les dividirá por raza, luego se les dividirá por preferencia de legión, luego se les harán unas entrevistas psicológicas y finalmente se les asignara un batallón con un número, se les darán sus armaduras y comenzarán sus clases con sus instructores. Eso es todo por ahora, nos veremos en Canterlot para su concentración en los cuarteles. Nos vemos allá._

Eso fue lo último que recuerdo con claridad, luego fue todo burocracia, habrán pasado unas dos horas, cuando después de las clasificaciones y el test psicológico, me vi, junto a otros once unicornios, juntos como un grupo, al parecer algunos de ellos ya se conocían entre sí y charlaban amistosamente, yo me mantenía en silencio, mirando fijamente al horizonte, allá por donde se ven las torres de Canterlot, donde se podía ver el palacio imperial y como su espacio aéreo era surcado por pegasos que pertenecían a la Fuerza Aérea de Equestria. Me perdí en mis pensamientos, pero una voz me distrajo y un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza terminó despabilándome, era un oficial del ejército terrestre, estaba pasando lista de los que estábamos presentes…

- _¿Soldado White?_

- Presente señor.

- _¿Soldado Thunderfire?_

- Presente señor.

- _¿Soldado Blacksun?_

- …

- _¿Soldado Blacksun?_

- …

El oficial perdió la paciencia y sólo me dio una gran golpe con su pata derecha, sólo caí al suelo y sentía como lentamente comenzaba a brotar sangre de mi cabeza, me tomo de los cabellos y me dirigió directamente a su rostro…

- _¡¿Soldado Blacksun?... ¡¿ese eres tú, cierto?_ – grito con evidente enojo.

- _Si… si soy yo_ – respondí en shock por el golpe y la repentina violencia.

- _¡No te escucho maldita escoria!_ – me grito directo a la cara.

- _¡Señor sí señor, soy yo señor, soldado Blacksun al servicio de sus etéreas majestades! – le grite directamente al rostro, imitando su actitud._

- _Muchísimo mejor, así nos gusta acá en el ejército, ahora espera que una enfermera te venga a atender ese corte, comienzas a sangrar y no queremos heridos antes de las batallas__ – _dijo, más calmado, sonriendo y soltándome los cabellos.

Después de pasar lista, nos convoco a los doce alrededor suyo, y comenzó a hablar para todos.

- _Muy bien, señoritas… ustedes serán el batallón número 88 del Ejército Terrestre, de la subdivisión leal a su etérea majestad, la Princesa Luna…_ – dijo con voz firme – _¿ha quedado claro?_

- _¡Señor, si señor! _– respondimos los doce a viva voz.

- _Excelente, es hora de que tomen el bus número 45, en el serán llevados hacia Canterlot, donde se les posicionara en su respectivo cuartel. Llegaremos como a eso de las 1400 horas, podrán almorzar, luego las princesas pasarán lista a los nuevos reclutas, podrán llevar sus cosas a sus cuarteles, donde encontraran su cama, un baúl para guardar sus pertenencias, su uniforme de entrenamiento, su uniforme de gala y su armadura de batalla, compuesta de un casco para la cabeza, protecciones para sus patas, una armadura corporal, una espada de 100 centímetros recién afilada con las marcas de su guardia y su cutie mark grabadas en el acero; también tendrán sus placas de identificación , las cuales no se pueden quitar del cuello por ningún motivo. Aprovechen de dormir y descansar en lo que lleguemos, las guardia nocturna entrena en la noche. Al terminar este mes, serán soldados capacitados para luchar en todo terreno, con todo tipo de armas y, por sobre todo, hábiles en la guerra nocturna y el apoyo a la guerra relámpago de la Fuerza Aérea; ¿he hablado con claridad?_

- _¡Señor, si señor!_

Luego de eso marchamos a nuestro bus… no les narraré lo que significaron estos 30 días de preparación militar… pero si les diré la rutina que teníamos; diariamente trotábamos unos 30 kilómetros saliendo del cuartel, de ida y de vuelta; luego, series de 100 flexiones de codo y 100 abdominales, luego 100 barras y 100 sentadillas sobre nuestras patas traseras; luego comenzábamos con el entrenamiento en armas, aprendimos lucha con espadas, lanzas, escudos, cuchillos cortos, bayonetas, arco y flecha y cómo manejar una catapulta. Los unicornios aprendimos magia bélica… ahí descubrí que tenía un talento oculto… un estilo de magia bélica en extremo peligroso, pero que bien manejado podía hacer desde operaciones de inteligencia y espionajes… hasta tareas de guerra psicológica. Mi instructor, el Almirante Blackmagic se encargó especialmente de mí, me enseño y formo en esta "_Magia Pagana_" (como me dijo que solía conocerse a esta habilidad). Así pasaron mis noches… durmiendo en el día, comiendo no precisamente de lo mejor y con noches llenas de duro entrenamiento. Al final de estos 30 días, recibimos nuestra promoción como soldados. Recuerdo esa noche, nos preparábamos para dormir, cuando entro en nuestro cuartel el teniente Big Force, acompañado de un cabo que sostenía una caja color negro. Nos cuadramos al pie de nuestras camas (como ordena la disciplina militar al encontrarse frente a un oficial de mayor rango), y entro a nuestro cuartel.

- _Descansen señores, han tenido una noche_ _larga_ – dijo con la típica voz calmada que heredó de su padre – _por cierto, ¿dónde está el soldado Blacksun?_

- _¡Presente señor!_ – respondí con voz firme y cuadrándome de nuevo.

- _Puede descansar soldado_ – me dijo, acercándose a mi – _cabo, acérquese con la insignia_

Dicho esto, el cabo que le acompañaba se acerque, abre la caja que cargaba y en él se puede observar una insignia dorada, con el emblema oficial de las tropas de la Princesa Luna, junto con un parche que decía "_Sargento Blacksun_". Big Force se acerco, tomo la insignia y la puso en mi chaqueta formal, luego tomo el parche y me lo dio en las manos, luego retrocedió y comenzó a hablar.

- _Señores, les presento al Sargento Blacksun, su nuevo jefe de brigada_ – dijo con voz firme.

Mis otros compañeros aplaudieron bastante alegres, aunque muchos no explicaban tremendo ascenso en el escalafón militar. Luego, Big Force saca otra caja que deja en mi cama, luego de eso, se retira, haciendo el saludo militar de rigor, al cual todos respondemos. Una vez se fue, el ambiente volvió a ser distendido, un unicornio, oriundo de Apleloosa, se acerco a mí, y muy amistosamente comenzó a bromear, poniéndome una pata en mi cuello en señal amistosa.

- _Bueno, sargento, esperemos que la autoridad no se les suba a la cabeza._

Todos comenzamos a reír de buena gana.

- _Claro que no, van a poder seguir tratándome igual que siempre… claro, a menos que haya algún superior cerca, o si no, hay que hacer respetar el grado militar._

Seguimos riendo de buena gana, otro unicornio, que estaba acostado mientras comía una manzana finalmente hablo.

- _Bueno Black… ¿y por qué no vemos que hay dentro de esa caja que te dio el almirante?_

Es cierto, había olvidado la caja, se reunieron todos cerca de mí, y una vez todos estaban cerca, abrí la caja, la que dejo ver una larga daga de color plata, con empuñadura negra y forjada en la unión de la empuñadura y la hoja, el mismo símbolo que estaba en la insignia que me declaraba sargento.

- _Vaya, vaya, vaya… miren que bonito cuchillo_ – dijo el unicornio proveniente de Apleloosa.

- _Claro, digno de un sargento_ – respondió otro, al que reconocí de inmediato, pues recuerdo haberlo visto en Ponyville.

Seguimos riendo un rato, hasta que finalmente se toco la orden de ir a dormir. Mañana sería nuestro primer día como soldados… y quizás… nuestro primer día en el campo de batalla.


	3. Capitulo 3: Awaken!

Capitulo 3: Awaken!

Hubiera deseado que todo hubiera sido un sueño, que todo hubiera sido una mala pesadilla, una jugarreta de mi mente ociosa y quemada por tanta lectura, pero no… no lo era… escuchaba el tren viajando por los viejos rieles que llevaban a Apleloosa. Había pasado una semana desde mi acenso a sargento, cuando nos llegó nuestra primera misión. Ya no éramos solo el Batallón 88 de la Guardia Imperial Nocturna, nos habíamos dado un nombre propio, éramos el Batallón Número 88 de la Guardia Imperial Nocturna "_Lealtad y Sacrificio_", nos habíamos dado ese nombre a nuestro batallón, encontré buenas amistades, sobre todo con dos unicornios en especial, uno era un unicornio de pelaje amarillo oscuro, bastante grande y musculoso, con una cutie mark en forma de martillo que golpeaba un yunque (dejando en evidencia que era un herrero muy hábil) su crin era de un naranja rojizo, bastante corto, y pese a su apariencia intimidante, era muy amigable. El otro era un unicornio de color gris y crin negra, con una marca en forma de remolino (por lo que decía, el podía controlar los vientos, creando grandes tornados), era oriundo de Hoofington, pero trabajo mucho tiempo como encargado de los vientos en una sección del Departamento del Clima, en Canterlot.

- _¡Qué bien se siente volver a mi pueblo natal!_ – dijo animado el unicornio amarillo.

- _Pero recuerda, vamos a una misión militar, no de turistas, te debes concentrar sólo en lo que se nos ordene_ – le dije, tratando de que se concentrara.

- _Claro que si, sargento…_ – me dijo –_… pero eso no impide que probemos un poco del pastel de manzana y vainilla que hace mi hermana_ – me dijo más animado.

- _Bueno… creo que a nadie le vendría mal un poco de pastel_ – respondí.

- _¡Así se habla sargento!_ – me respondió muy animado.

Eran alrededor de las 20:30 cuando arribamos a Apleloosa. No tuvimos tiempo para pasear por el pueblo, nos dieron órdenes de establecer el campamento inmediatamente, a unos 3 kilómetros del pueblo, el cual ya estaba ocupado por el ejército. A las 21:00 ya estábamos completamente instalados y funcionales, di la orden a mis hombres que comieran y descansaran un poco, yo recibí un llamado que decía me necesitaban en el pueblo, donde me iba a entrevistar con un suboficial de brigada de la Fuerza Aérea. Tome mi uniforme y, poniéndome la espada en la espalda, en su funda; emprendí el camino. La noche estaba hermosa y el viento refrescaba, me era difícil creer que con tan pacifico ambiente, estuviéramos en guerra.

Llegué hasta el ayuntamiento de Apleloosa, fui recibido por un joven cabo, un pony de tierra, el cual me llevo hasta las oficinas donde estaba el consejo de guerra local. Le di las gracias al joven soldado y me presente, cuadrándome…

- _Buenas noches, caballeros, soy el Sargento Blacksun, jefe del Batallón Numero 88 de la Guardia Nocturna, al servicio de su etérea majestad, la Princesa Luna, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?"_

En eso, un pegaso, muy grande, vestido con armaduras blancas, se dio vuelta para recibirme…

- _Buenas noches, mi nombre es… _– hablo, pero algo lo detuvo –_… ¿Black, eres tú?_

Yo también quede impresionado, ese pegaso me era familiar…

- _¿Primo Fireshadow?_ – dije bastante asombrado.

- _¡Vaya, pero que pequeño que es el mundo!_ – me dijo saltando de su silla – _¿qué no vas a venir a saludar a tu viejo primo?_

- _¡Pues claro que si primo! _– le dije, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Resulto que el suboficial con el cual me iba a entrevistar era mi primo, al cual no veía desde hace unos diez años. Él nació en Cloudsdale, donde aprendió el vuelo. Luego, fue enviado a Ponyville, como encargado del clima, pero harto de la mala paga, se enrolo en el ejercito, en los escuadrones aéreos de Celestia. Si bien, era 8 años mayor que yo, nos llevamos casi como si fuéramos hermanos de la misma edad.

- _Bueno, bueno… este momento familiar ha sido muy lindo… pero mejor será atender los negocios para los que me hiciste llamar_ – le dije a mi primo.

- _Tienes razón, Black, por favor, toma asiento_ – me respondió mi primo, acercándome una silla.

Nos sentamos alrededor de un mapa de la ciudad, con figuras blancas estaba marcado donde mi primo tenía a sus hombre; y con figuras negras, donde yo tenía a los míos.

- _Según reportes de inteligencia, hay una escuadrón de rebeldes que vienen en camino hacia acá, con el fin de asediar y tomar el pueblo bajo su control. Tengo unos 50 pegasos que se pueden dedicar a las tareas de defensa aérea de la ciudad, pero los rebeldes tienen unos 30 pegasos, 10 unicornios y 15 ponys de tierra._

- _Ya lo veo, yo por lo menos tengo bajo mis órdenes a unos 50 unicornios y 30 ponys de tierra, de distintos batallones._

- _Eso hace una fuerza de 130 ponys a nuestro favor._

- _Claro, pero no conocemos como vendrán de armados los rebeldes. Yo cuento solo con espadas, escudos y lanzas, además de la magia de los unicornios._

- _Creo que con eso será suficiente… o por lo menos para proteger el pueblo del asedio._

- _Así parece… ¿sabes a cuanto vienen los rebeldes?_

- _No, pero puedo mandar a alguien para que vea…_

- _No será necesario… sería desgastar a un pegaso que nos puede significar de mucha ayuda a la hora de la batalla… permíteme._

Una vez dije esto, cerré mis ojos, mi cuerno se ilumino con un aura negra con un pequeño resplandor blanco, está aura bajo hasta mis patas y luego se expandió por la tierra en forma de impulsos… estaba concentrado, aún me costaba un poco manejar estos nuevos hechizos, pero no eran imposibles de hacer. Después de unos tres minutos, salí de mi concentración…

- _Están avanzando, están a unos 15 minutos caminando desde la frontera noroeste. Vienen con más armas que nosotros, traen una catapulta pequeña, tirada por 6 ponys de tierra; y unas cuantas bombas._

- _¿Y cómo supiste eso?__ – me pregunto mi primo con, asombrado por lo que acabo de hacer._

- _Eso no importa ahora, reúne a tus pegasos en la plaza central, yo reuniré a mis ponys en el mismo punto… tenemos superioridad numérica, pero no de armas… esta va a ser una larga batalla… si sobrevivimos, te cuento lo que hice y como lo hice, ¿entendido?_

- _Si, sargento._

Luego de esto, nos fuimos a reunir a nuestros hombres, los reunimos a todos en la plaza central, una vez estuvieron todos reunidos, mi primo comenzó a hablar…

- _¡Muchachos!... la hora de demostrar de lo que están hechos a llegado. Se vienen cercando un grupo de unos 55 rebeldes, fuertemente armados. Quizás seamos más, pero si no manejamos nuestros recursos con sabiduría, difícil será triunfar y defender esta tierra nuestra… ¡ánimo, valor y coraje en estos difíciles momentos, pues iremos a luchar con la certeza absoluta del triunfo final de nuestros ideales… ¡Viva Equestria!_

Todos respondieron positivamente a la arenga, dando vítores de victoria y vivas.

Dispusimos a nuestros soldados de la siguiente forma, una primera línea cubierta de escudos; luego una segunda línea de ponys armados con lanzas, luego una tercera línea de ponys con arcos y flechas, y por último, una cuarta línea de ponys con bayonetas.

Luego, me apresure a reunir un grupo de unos 30 unicornios, los más hábiles con la magia bélica, y les di las instrucciones de que apenas estén los rebeldes lo suficientemente cerca, lanzaran hechizos de bolas de fuego, para romper las filas de los rebeldes, y en lo posible, eliminando o hiriendo a los más posibles.

Eras las 23:18, y ya estábamos listos para la batalla. Mi primo ordeno un sobrevuelo a 10 pegasos, les dio unas cuantas bombas incendiarias en caso de que se vean atacados, las arrojarán; pero su principal misión era destruir la catapulta enemiga. Demoraron alrededor de15 minutos, llegaron todos e ilesos…

- _¿Y cómo les ha ido?_

- _Misión completada con éxito, mi suboficial, la catapulta ha sido absolutamente destruida._

- _Excelente, muchachos, muy bien he…_

Mi primo no alcanzó a completar la frase, cuando una flecha volando a toda velocidad le rozo una de sus alas, volándole algunas plumas; pero la flecha siguió su camino e impacto de lleno en la cabeza de uno de los pegasos recién llegados…todos vimos como agonizaba en violentos espasmos y la cara bañada en sangre, para finalmente morir tendido en el suelo y bañado en su propia sangre, inmediatamente nos dispusimos en formación de batalla. Esperamos un segundo ataque, pero no ocurrió nada.

- _¿Y qué hacemos ahora primo?_ – pregunto el pegaso que se salvo de la muerte por cuestión de centímetros.

- _Pues, si no atacan ellos… ¡atacaremos nosotros!_ – dije resuelto, e indignado por la muerte que acababa de presenciar – _¡Soldados, a la carga!_ – grite a todo pulmón, apuntando con mi espada hacia adelante.

Todos avanzamos como una fuerza arrolladora, chocando de lleno con las tropas rebeldes… no recuerdo mucho de la batalla, todo se hizo un poco borroso para mi, excepto por un punto… un blanco en especifico… era un pony terrestre, vestido con telas negras y totalmente encapuchado con una vieja pañoleta roja, estaba armado con un arco y una flechas… la verdad es que aparentemente no tenía nada en particular que lo diferenciara de los otros rebeldes… pero para mí, era el único blanco que tenía en mente… era el desgraciado que había ultimado la primera vida desde que estoy en el ejercito… era el que había disparado esa flecha que por poco mata a mi primo… pero en especial… era el que había matado a ese inocente pegaso. Lo tome casi como una cuestión personal, tomé la espada con mi hocico y corrí a toda velocidad contra ese pony… sé que muchos me quisieron detener, recuerdo que tan solo los hería con mi espada, o los apartaba de mi camino empujándolos o los lanzaba lejos con mi magia… No sé bien si es que nunca me vio o si estaba concentrado en otra cosa, pero la cosa es que no pudo reaccionar cuando ya estaba sobre él, yo simplemente me lance sobre él, tacleándolo y dejándolo en el suelo, totalmente desarmado y totalmente a mi merced.

- _¡¿Y tú con qué derecho le arrebatas la vida a un pobre pegaso, maldito hijo de puta? – le grite al rebelde caído._

- _Yo… yo sólo obedezco órdenes_ – me dijo, temblando de miedo.

- _¿Y tú crees que soy idiota?... pude ver en tus ojos como lo disfrutaste_ – le dije, lleno de ira y con los ojos inyectados en sangre… pero por sobre todo, llenos de odio puro.

- _¿Qué… qué me vas a hacer? _– me dijo, invadido por el pánico.

Cuando dijo eso… tuve una sonrisa maligna, levante mi espada, la luz de la luna se reflejo en su hoja… y la clave directamente en el suelo. El pony solo cerró los ojos esperando el golpe fatal… pero se sorprendió al no sentir como la fría hoja del acero de mi espada no se clavo en su cuerpo.

Sólo le mire a los ojos, aún sonriendo malignamente, mi cuerno comenzó a brillar y sólo acerqué lentamente mi rostro al suyo, él sudaba mucho, invadido por el miedo; finalmente me acerqué a su oído y le susurré…

- _No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que voy a disfrutar haciendo esto…_

Luego de decir eso, acerqué mi cuerno a su frente, y cerré mis ojos… conté… uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco… cinco minutos, cinco minutos me bastaron; cuando abrí mis ojos de nuevo, sólo vi un cadáver, con marcas de haber sido torturado hasta la muerte, en donde estaban sus ojos ahora sólo habían unas cavidades llenas de sangre, su rostro estaba lleno de sangre, lágrimas y mucosidad nasal que escurría profusamente (de seguro por el llanto), tenía el hocico abierto y pequeños rastros de sangre salían de él, también sangraba de las narices y de los oídos, y su cuerpo estaba todo retorcido, con muchos huesos rotos, pero estaba intacto. Yo me quedé ahí, mirando el fruto de mi hechizo… una parte de mi estaba aterrada por semejante vista y sobre todo al darse cuenta de que yo mismo lo había hecho… pero había otra parte de mi… que disfrutaba esta vista… mi sed de sangre parecía saciada… sentía como algo nació en mi interior… una especie de yo, pero maligno, sediento de sangre, pero satisfecho por ahora… sentí como se acercó a mi oído y me susurraba algo

- _Muy bien hecho, has cumplido tu misión… ¡y vaya de qué forma hombre!_

- _Pero… le he masacrado._

- _¿Y eso importa ahora?... estamos en guerra chico… acá o es vida por vida… o muere él, o mueres tú._

- _…_

- _Además, se te ha entrenado para esto… estoy muy orgulloso de ti..._

Finalmente esta figura de mi otro lado, mi lado maligno, se perdió entre las sombras de mi mente… yo solo sonreí, mi obra me satisfacía, me regodeaba en la imagen de ese cuerpo masacrado, finalmente, sólo tomé mi espada y la guarde en su funda de nuevo.

Levanté mi vista, y vi que la batalla había terminado… vi muchos cuerpos enemigos muertos por el suelo. Había sido una victoria aplastante para nuestro bando, teníamos 40 muertes a nuestro favor y 15 prisioneros, de los cuales 5 estaban heridos, los otros 10 se rindieron. En nuestro bando solo tuvimos un pony de tierra herido con una flecha, dos unicornios con cortes de espada y 5 pegasos derribados con flechas, pero vivos.

Volvimos al pueblo, con los prisioneros encadenados. Me acerque a un cabo segundo de los pegasos y le hablé…

- _Soldado, ¿dónde está el Suboficial Fireshadow?_

- _Está siendo trasladado a Canterlot, fue derribado en vuelo, está herido, pero se recuperará._

- _Bueno, en cierta parte es bueno saber que está bien – dije un poco convencido – ¿y sabe quien fue el que lo derribo?_

- _Fue ese unicornio, señor, el prisionero número cuatro_ - me respondió, apuntando con su pata al dicho prisionero.

- _Muchas gracias soldado, puede ir a comer un poco y a descansar, expanda la orden, se lo han ganado hoy muchachos._

Me acerque a la fila de los 10 rebeldes prisioneros que se rindieron, y revisándolos a todos, les dije…

- _Muy bien… que dé un paso al frente el prisionero número cuatro._

A mi orden, da un paso al frente un unicornio, vestido también con telas negras, pero sin la capucha, dejando ver un pelaje naranja, una crin color blanco y unos ojos marrones. Me acerqué a este, y lo vi detenidamente a los ojos… sobraron las palabras, pude ver en su mirada que no se arrepentía de nada y que estaba orgulloso de lo que hizo… mi mirada se lleno de odio y sólo pude darle un gran golpe en el hocico que le hizo caer al suelo y escupir sangre. Se levantó y volvió a quedar en la formación. Comenzaba a irme cuando uno de los guardias me detuvo…

- _Señor, ¿qué hacemos con los prisioneros?_

- _A los heridos, que los curen… a los rendidos llévenlos a la prisión… excepto al número cuatro._

- _¿Y qué hacemos con el prisionero número cuatro, señor?_

Vi que en el pueblo habían unas tablas de madera muy gruesas, martillos y clavos muy largos… materiales de construcción para cualquier otro pony… pero yo vi algo en ellos. Luego de unos dos minutos pensando, con la misma voz serena de antes, les dije mi decisión…

- _Al número cuatro… a ese crucifíquenlo_ – dije con voz serena y tranquila.

- _¿Perdón señor?_ – me respondió el guardia, shockeado por mi orden.

- _Así como escucho soldado… a este le quiero crucificado antes del amanecer._

- _Pero… _– dijo el guardia, aún sin creer mi orden.

- _¡Bueno es que usted no sabe obedecer órdenes o le quiere acompañar en su sentencia, hay madera y clavos suficientes como para los dos! _– le dije, lleno de ira.

- _S.. si señor… como ordene..._ – respondió el guardia, bajando la mirada.

- _Muy bien, ahora me retiro_ – dije, terminando la conversación y volviendo mis pasos al pueblo.

A la mañana siguiente, nos fuimos de Apleloosa, nos necesitaban cerca de Cloudsdale. A cargo de la ciudad quedaron los batallones 76 y 43, apoyados de tres pegasos que hacían operaciones de vigilancia. A las 10:45 nos subimos al tren, con todo empacado y nuestros heridos ya en proceso de curarse, pero aún con muy buen ánimo. El tren comenzó a moverse y vi por la ventana como nos alejábamos de Apleloosa, al final del camino, ya casi a las afueras de Apleloosa, una vista escalofriante sorprendió a muchos soldados que iban en el convoy militar… mis órdenes se habían cumplido al pie de la letra, el prisionero número 4 ahora estaba muerto, clavado en una cruz hecha de dos tablas de viejos pero fuertes manzanos, la sangre que caía aún en la tierra comenzaba a secarse por el calor, los clavos estaban ya teñidos de rojo por la sangre y el cuerpo sin vida del rebelde se afirmaba completamente en sus patas clavadas a la madera. Sobre su cabeza, un letrero, en que se podía leer: "_Aquí está un soldado rebelde, este es el destino de todos los rebeldes que no desistan en sus operaciones. Larga vida a las princesas._"

Todos comentaron el horripilante cuadro, yo sólo veía el horizonte, el sol estaba en lo alto y yo sólo sonreía pensando en la instantánea del rebelde crucificado… mi monstruo interior ya había despertado… y ahora estaría por siempre conmigo.


	4. Capitulo 4: Caminos del Gólgota

Capitulo 4: Caminos del Gólgota.

Tardamos cerca de 12 horas en llegar a Cloudsdale… el viaje fue horrible, incomodidad, hacinamiento, calor y la mala comida se sumaban al horror que causo el espectáculo del rebelde crucificado a las afueras de Apleloosa. A todos les impacto, claro, a todos… menos a mí.

Yo trataba de mantener mi mente ocupada en otros asuntos, tenía un mapa de Cloudsdale y sus alrededores, trataba de comenzar a trazar un plan de contingencia en caso de que trataran de atacar la ciudad por tierra (el espacio aéreo no me preocupaba mucho, estoy seguro que la Fuerza Aérea de Equestria cuidaría de inmediato a defender su cuartel general), pero… mi otro yo no me dejaba en paz…

- _Vaya, ¿has visto tremendo susto les has metido a todos en el tren?_

- _Déjame en paz, estoy ocupado ahora._

- _No te hagas el chico bueno ahora conmigo, se que eres un sanguinario._

- _¡Eso es una mentira!_

- _¿Entonces?_

- _¿Entonces qué?_

- _¿Entonces por qué mandaste a crucificar a ese rebelde?_

- _…_

- _¿Y bien?_

- _¡Pues la verdad es que no lo sé!… simplemente… su orgullo… su respirar… su vida… el sonido de su corazón latiendo… deseaba eliminarlo… quería que sufriera… su existencia me molestaba… me llenaba de odio… la verdad no sé bien como describir ese sentimiento._

- _Ese sentimiento se llama Misantropía, lo vas a necesitar para sobrevivir a esta guerra._

Este conflicto interior hubiera seguido si no me hubiera visto interrumpido por un soldado…

- _Señor, llegamos a Cloudsdale._

- _¿Qué?... ¡ah!, si, bien, de la orden de instalar el campamento…_

- _Señor, ¿le ocurre algo?, ¿se siente mal?_

- _No es nada soldado, muchas gracias por preocuparse de todas formas_ – le respondí sonriéndole.

Tome el mapa y las anotaciones que hice en todo el viaje, y baje del tren. Se sentía bien bajar del tren y estirar los músculos. El aire fresco fue casi una terapia para mi, ya mucho más relajado, me fui con mi batallón, a ayudarlos a montar el campamento. No tardamos mucho, y cuando hube terminado, un pegaso de armadura dorada se acercó donde estábamos todos.

- _Buenas noches, estoy buscando al sargento Blacksun__._

- _Buenas noches, soy yo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?_

- _Le necesitamos en la ciudad, por favor, acompáñeme._

- _Claro, sólo deme un minuto._

Cerré mis ojos y me hechice a mí mismo, así podría caminar sobre las nubes de Cloudsdale sin caer al vacío.

- _Estoy listo, por favor, vamos_ – le respondí al pegaso que sería mi guía.

Subí a la gran ciudad con la ayuda de un ascensor instalado ahí por el ejército. Está de más decir que me impresione con la hermosa arquitectura clásica de Cloudsdale, secretamente, siempre había querido ir a conocer Cloudsdale… pero nunca pensé que lo haría de militar. Seguimos caminando por la calles de Cloudsdale, hasta lo que parecía el Cuartel General de la Fuerza Aérea de Equestria, entre al edificio, donde fui recibido por dos pegasos, el primero con un uniforme que demostraba mayor rango que el que me había ido a buscar, y el segundo con una bata y lentes.

- _Nos complace tenerlo acá, sargento Blacksun_– me dijo el pegaso militar, extendiéndome su pata derecha.

- _El placer es mío, señor_ – respondiendo al saludo.

- _Yo soy el General Thunderhooves, y él es el doctor Cleanskies, científico del departamento de armas experimentales de la Fuerza Aérea._

- _Mucho gusto, sargento_– dijo el pegaso vestido de bata.

- _El gusto es mío, Dr. Cleanskies _– respondí al saludo.

- _Bueno, acabadas ya las formalidades, le tengo que pedir que venga con nosotros, si no es mucha la molestia._

- _Ninguna general, por favor, pasen ustedes, yo les seguiré._

Caminamos entre los pasillos de los cuarteles generales, había mucho ajetreo y pegasos corriendo y volando por todas partes, se notaba que estábamos en guerra. Finalmente llegamos a lo que parecía ser un gran galpón, en medio del galpón había un artefacto muy extraño, parecía algo así como un cañón, pero este terminaba en punta, con una pequeña esfera en su cúspide; y alrededor de la extraña maquina, otros pegasos que se veían igual que el científico que me recibió. Finalmente el Dr. Cleanskies habló...

- _Sargento, le hemos llamado acá porque ya conocemos sobre su talento especial._

- _Ya lo veo… ya le dijeron que manejo este tipo de magia._

- _En efecto, ya sabemos sobre su manejo de las artes de la magia pagana._

- ¿_Y esto cómo me relaciona con este artilugio tan extraño que esta acá?_

- _Bueno, así como existen pulsadores que envían ondas de frecuencia, este artefacto es un pulsador que envía ondas mágicas._

- _Ya lo veo… y acá soy importante por…_

- _Pues porque hemos descubierto un antiguo libro de nuestros antepasados que podían manejar este tipo de artes, y hemos encontrado un hechizo muy interesante._

- _Este hechizo…_ – continuo el general – _… es capaz de arrebatarle por doce horas la capacidad de vuelo a todo ser vivo con alas… sea un ave, un insecto, un dragón, un grifo y hasta un pegaso; pero sirve solo para un ataque a un blanco en especifico_

- _Ya lo veo… entonces desean que conjure este hechizo y que combinado con este amplificador de señales, se convierta en un arma de ataque masivo en caso de un ataque aéreo a Cloudsdale._

- _En efecto, sargento… es más inteligente de lo que creía_ – me dijo el científico, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- _¿Y ya ha sido probado?_ – pregunté.

- _No… aún no_ – me respondió el general.

- _Bueno… ¿qué esperamos entonces?... ¡hay que probarlo!_

Dicho esto, conectaron un extremo del aparato a mi cuerno, lo prendieron y dejaron a merced de las señales a una mariposa, una paloma y un pegaso rebelde capturado, quienes comenzaron a volar.

- _Muy bien, sargento, puede comenzar a recitar el hechizo_ – me dijo el general.

Yo sólo baje la cabeza, para leer el libro, protegido por un cubo de hierro que me rodeaba, pero que me permitía ver por unos visores que tenía, y concentrado, comencé a recitar el hechizo.

- _Wenn sie fliegen majestätisch, aber als stolzer, dass freckles, wobei diese Strafe, auf die sich die Götter haben verurteilte sie, von jetzt an, ihre Flügel nicht funktionieren wird und auf ihre brust sie kriechen und sie schlucken sie unreine Erde von ihren Vorfahren, Fällt, super Wesen, daß deine flügel nicht mehr dienen sie!_

Una vez termine de recitar el hechizo, sentí como una gran cantidad de energía salió de mi cuerno, la que fue tomada por la máquina… sólo recuerdo un boom muy grave y luego unos aplausos y felicitaciones. Vi por la mirilla y vi como los tres seres voladores estaban en el suelo, inmóviles, pero vivos. Se abrió una puerta detrás de mí, y vi al Dr. Cleanskies, casi saltando de la alegría.

- _¡Lo logramos!... ¡lo logramos!..._ – decía –_… ¡la prueba ha sido todo un éxito!_

Yo salí del cubo de hierro que me protegía, desconectaron de mí el aparato y se llevaron a los tres seres de la sala, debo admitir, sentí pena por la mariposa y por la paloma, pero con el pegaso rebelde… no sentía nada, excepto odio, y una satisfacción por lo que había hecho y que lo había dejado imposibilitado de volar. Salí de la sala acompañado por el general Thunderhooves y el Dr. Cleanskies, luego, me acompañaron hasta la recepción, estuvimos conversando y comentando ciertas cosas, cuando llegamos a la entrada, nos despedimos, dándome las gracias por haber cooperado con el experimento. Nos separamos y yo volví con mis soldados. Cuando llegue, ya estaban todos instalados y muchos ya estaban durmiendo. Yo tome un plato de comida, una manzana y una botella de cerveza y me senté en un prado no muy lejos del campamento, a comer y a observar la luna. Sentía que tenía un poco de paz interior… después de mucho tiempo.

Comenzaba a sumergirme en mis pensamientos cuando de repente, algo me aleja de mi abstracción.

- _Se acercan… son muchos… vienen volando… y no son sólo pegasos… vienen otros seres…_ – me dije a mi mismo –_…_ _debo ir a dar la alarma de batalla..._

Corrí a máxima velocidad hacia el campamento, y con un megáfono llame a todos los soldados en el campamento.

- _Señores… posición de batalla número 6579… posible ataque por aire_ – ordené a mis soldados, los cuales obedecieron y se agruparon, con sus escudos y sus lanzas apuntando hacia arriba. Rápidamente cavamos algunas zanjas y dispuse a varios arqueros apuntando hacia arriba; deje a cargo a tres unicornios para que organizaran las acciones militares, yo subí por el ascensor a dar la alarma en el cuartel general y… bueno… a Cloudsdale en general. Cuando hube llegado (ya que mi hechizo que me permitía caminar sobre las nubes aún seguía activado), habían en la entrada dos pegasos armados, los que me impidieron la entrada.

- _Lo siento sargento, pero el Cuartel está cerrado._

-_ Pero debo hablar con alguien… ya se, llamé al general Thunderhooves – le dije casi en desesperación._

- _El general ha viajado a Canterlot para reunirse con sus majestades las princesas en un consejo de guerra._

-_ ¿Y no hay nadie con el que pueda hablar?_

-_Todos los altos mandos están en Canterlot, en el consejo de guerra._

Estaba a punto de darme por vencido, cuando recordé el invento del Dr. Cleanskies… era la única esperanza de victoria, y para salvar Cloudsdale…

- _¿Está el Dr. Cleanskies?_

_- __Se fue a Manehattan a presidir un foro en la Universidad._

_- Necesito uno de sus inventos… ahora._

_- __Lo siento, pero es confidencial._

_- Confidencial mis cascos… ¡lo necesito ahora!_

_- __Me temo será imposible, sargento._

Ya mi exasperación fue tanta, que mi alter ego tomo posesión de mi cuerpo, mis ojos se volvieron rojos y me rodeaba un aura oscura muy pesada. Tome mi espada, y tomando de los cabellos a uno pegaso de guardia, le puse contra la pared y le puse el filo de mi espada en su cuello. Su compañero reacciono apuntándome con la lanza que tenía. Pero sin despegar mi vista de mi prisionero, le clave la mirada directamente en sus ojos y con una voz pesada le dije…

- _Mira… pegasito de las mil putas… vienen volando directamente a Cloudsdale unos 75 pegasos rebeldes… y no vienen solos… vienen unos 30 grifos acompañándoles, asique… o me dejas pasar… o que de verdad no vas a poder volver a tu jodida casa otra vez._

El guardia que me apuntaba con su lanza solo se puso a reír

- _Parece que el sargento se ha vuelto loco… ¿105 guerreros volando directamente a Cloudsdale?... ¡es simplemente ridi…_

Yo y mi prisionero dimos vuelta la mirada y vimos que del guardia solo quedaba su lanza en el suelo, luego vimos como en lo alto, un grifo se lo llevaba entre sus garras, vimos que lo tomaba de la crin y de un solo golpe de sus garras, le decapito. Su cuerpo cayó violentamente contra el suelo, reventándose con el impacto y salpicando sangre y viseras para todos lados. Su compañero de guardia quedó pasmado viendo la escena y vio como a lo lejos se venían acercando una nube de pegasos y grifos, armados hasta los dientes, y que venían con la clara intensión de destruir Cloudsdale a como dé lugar. Yo volví la mirada al pegaso que tenía contra la pared, le quite la espada del cuello y lentamente le dije…

- _Reúne a tus compañeros… prepáralos para la batalla… y estate atento… que les voy a dar una señal para que dejen de volar. Tengo un plan en mente… ¿he sido claro?_

- _¡Señor, cuidado atrá…!_ – dijo el pegaso aterrado, mientras apuntaba con una de sus patas delanteras hacia atrás mío.

Yo lo único que hice fue tomar mi espada y poner la punta apuntando hacia atrás, no voltee la mirada, simplemente sentí el impacto de algo que chocaba contra mi espada, luego solo subí mi espada, mientras sentía como cortaba carne, huesos y viseras, terminando de partir el cráneo, mi espada se elevo al aire, cubierta en sangre, deje que la sangre escurriera por mis patas hacia abajo, por mi casco y finalmente por toda mi pata, terminando de caer en el suelo, manchando de un rojo muy oscuro las escaleras de nubes del cuartel general. El pegaso sólo se quedo viendo toda la escena, yo le sonreí y le hable al oído…

- _Grifos… son una raza valiente y temeraria… pero son estúpidos y muy predecibles_ – le dije sonriendo.

Él no dijo nada, estaba atónito, Yo baje mi espada y al verla con la sangre de grifo, la limpie, tomando la sangre con mi lengua y tragándomela.

- _¡Ah… refrescante!, ideal para comenzar una batalla… ahora, ¡ve y reúne a tu tropa! _– le dije al pegaso, soltándolo de los cabellos.

El pegaso solamente corrió, por una parte por obedecer mi orden, y por otra parte por huir de esta mente desquiciada que era yo. Yo sólo me concentré y me teletransporté hacia la sala que tenía el aparato, una vez adentro, encendí las luces y ahí estaba, busqué el libro con el hechizo, lo tome con el hocico, puse una de mis patas en el aparato y me teletransporté con todo al medio de la plaza de Cloudsdale, la batalla ya estaba desatada, rápidamente conjure un hechizo de invisibilidad y cubrí con un manto invisible a la máquina y a mí, con tal de que ellos no me vieran, pero yo si a ellos. Conecté la máquina a mi cuerno, la prendí y de inmediato comenzó a funcionar, me concentré y mediante un hechizo de telepatía que aprendí en la Academia de Magia Bélica, me comunique con el guardia, quien lideraba la defensa de Cloudsdale.

_- Hey chico, ¿cómo estás?_

_- __¡¿Pero qué mierda?_

_- Tranquilo, soy yo, ¿cómo va la cosa?_

_- __Pues no muy bien, podemos resistir un poco más pero ellos son muchos._

_- Esta bien, óyeme, ¿recuerdas que te iba a dar una señal para que dejaran de volar y se pusieran a cubierto?_

_- __Si, lo recuerdo._

- _Pues bien, ahora es cuando, da la orden de emprender la retirada y deben dejar de volar, cúbranse entre los edificios o debajo de la ciudad, ¿entendido?, yo estoy en la plaza de Cloudsdale, estoy con un hechizo de invisibilidad. Muy bien, es hora de probar este bebe, ¡ahora, a cubierto todos!_

Cuando dije esto, los pegasos que defendía Cloudsdale comenzaron a hacer una retirada falsa. Lo que provocó una sensación de victoria en los rebeldes.

- _Huyen, huyen, camaradas, hemos triunfado, Cloudsdale es nuestra ahora!, ¡qué viva la revolución!, ¡abajo la monarquía tiránica!__-_ gritaba, al parecer, el líder de la tropa.

- _Yo no lo creo, desgraciado..._ – me dije a mi mismo, cerré mis ojos y volví a recitar el hechizo, pero esta vez, sentía que era más potente, más poderoso, y comencé a escuchar las reacciones.

- _¡Pero qué cara… mis alas!_ – dijo uno, que ya estaba en el suelo.

- _¡Yo tampoco puedo moverlas!_ – respondía otro a lo lejos.

- _¡¿Pero qué tipo de magia negra es esta?_ – exclamaba otro.

En menos de 5 minutos, todos los rebeldes estaban en el suelo. sin poder moverse. Deje de ejercer los hechizos de invisibilidad y de inmovilidad. Con telepatía, llamé a los pegasos, los que volvieron rápidamente, con cadenas y grilletes. Yo camine hacia donde estaba el guardia que había liderado la defensa de Cloudsdale.

- _Bueno… fue difícil… pero resulto._

- _Si, ahora, ¿qué hacemos con ellos? _– me pregunto el guardia.

Yo los vi, y de nuevo ese fuego interior nació en mi, mi demonio comenzó a hablarme y me decía cosas. Finalmente hablé.

- _A los pegasos, cuiden de tenerlos bien encadenados… en cuanto a los grifos…_

Me acerqué a uno de los grifos prisioneros y le tome por las plumas de la cabeza, obligando a que me viera directamente a los ojos, que más que ojos de pony, eran ojos de demonio…

- _Dime, ¿no te gustaría seguir la suerte que corrió el pony de tierra de Apleloosa?_

- _Vaya…_ – me dijo el grifo, herido por la batalla _–… con que ya se corrió el rumor del crucificado de Apleloosa, pero no creo que tengas las agallas como para hacerlo_ – respondió desafiante.

- _¿Con que no, eh?_ – le respondí _–… pero lamento decirte, mi querido grifo, que estas en frente del autor intelectual de esa exquisita obra de arte de la pena capital._

Acá, los ojos del grifo se llenaron de pánico y horror, estaba frente al responsable de una de las escenas más cruentas de la guerra… y ahora está la potencialidad de hacerlo masivo…

- _No… no... no puedes ser tú… ¡es imposible!_ – decía el grifo, totalmente inundado en el pánico.

- _Pues créelo, mi pequeño grifo…_ – le dije bastante desafiante _-… yo soy el responsable de ese cuadro_ – le dije con voz grave, y plantando mi mirada directamente a su pupila.

Finalmente le solté, y le dije al guardia que estuvo mirando…

- _A los grifos... córtenles las alas… y luego quiero que los crucifiquen también, pónganlos dispersos por el camino que lleva de Cloudsdale a la tierra de los grifos, quiero que quede claro que no les tenemos miedo no a ellos ni a nadie, ¿entendido?_

- _S…si señor__ – dijo, tragando saliva._

Baje de nuevo a reunirme con mis tropas, encontré que estaban todo enteros, nadie muerto, nadie herido. Luego me habían dicho que los unicornios que quedaron a cargo hicieron un hechizo de invisibilidad que los cubrió a todos, los que les permitió atacar con flechas desde el aire. En cuanto a los pegasos, de los 50 disponibles murieron 35 y 10 estaban muy heridos. Finalmente, reuní de nuevo a mis soldados y les di las órdenes de descasar, comer y recolectar madera, clavos y martillos. Y les repetí la misma orden que le di al pegaso de guardia, todos quedaron asombrados por mi orden, pero nadie me cuestiono, eran las 03:26 de la mañana cuando comenzó la tarea de ultimar a los grifos. Yo me retire a una tienda de campaña para hacer el reporte de la batalla, a lo lejos podía escuchar los gritos de dolor de los grifos cuando eran cortadas sus alas, y cuando eran clavados en los viejos troncos cortados.

Escuchaba como eran martillados, el sonido del martillo contra el calvo, del hierro contra el hierro, era música para mis oídos. Demoré alrededor de 45 minutos en escribir todo, cuando salí, la escena era digna de una película de terror, 25 cruces, cada una con un grifo en ella, todos agonizantes, todos sangrando profusamente, a lo lejos pude ver como se alzaba la última cruz con un grifo en ella… pero no quería que los caminos de Equestria quedarán tan sucios y con olor a cadáveres putrefactos. Me quedé mirando la escena, mientras pensaba, finalmente tome una lanza y me fui acercando a cada grifo, veía si estaba vivo o no, y los que aún se mantenían con vida, les di una muerte fácil y rápida, cortándoles la garganta, matándolos de inmediato. Esta tarea me tomo unas 2 horas, por lo que cuando acabé ya estaba amaneciendo. Di la orden de quemar los cadáveres aún clavados en las cruces, así no habrían cuerpos putrefactos contaminando Equestria. Cloudsdale se lleno de un humo espeso, con olor a carne quemada. Me retire nuevamente a mi campamento, cuando me llegó una carta, me citaban con urgencia en Canterlot… no sabía bien porque, pero supongo era grave, pues me citaba el Consejo de Guerra y las Princesas. Ahora que lo pienso, no tuve que haberme tomado esa carta con tanto humor, en esos momentos, una corte marcial y quizás hasta una ejecución me parecían poca cosa… pero el destino tenía ora cosa para mi… y lo que era peor, dentro de mi espíritu había una batalla… y mi demonio, ese alter ego mío sediento de sangre… comenzaba a ganar.


	5. Capitulo 5: Al borde de una guerra doble

Capítulo 5: Al borde de una guerra doble.

Amanecía sobre Cloudsdale, pero el sol era tapado por las últimas nubes de humo negro que salían de la tierra. De los cadáveres sólo quedaban sus cenizas, las cueles fueron tomadas y puestas en recipientes, para darles una especie de funeral, al cual claro está, yo no pensaba asistir.

Comí un poco, mientras repasaba en mi mente el contenido de la carta, no era muy detallada, sólo decía que precisaban de mi asistencia de forma urgente en el Consejo de Guerra. Eran eso de las 09:30 cuando termine de comer, estaba hambriento, pero no estaba cansado, aún pese a no haber dormido por casi 24 horas. Una vez termine mi desayuno, simplemente me di un baño cerca de un río, limpie mi uniforme de batalla, empaque mi espada, mi cuchillo y mi uniforme de gala. Una vez tuve todo empacado, simplemente emprendí el camino a pie hasta Canterlot (no era mucha la distancia, además, la temperatura era agradable para caminar). Tarde cerca de una hora y media en llegar hasta Canterlot. Me sorprende que aún, pese a estar en medio de una guerra civil, el ambiente cosmopolita y elitista de Canterlot seguía intacto… y en parte, eso me revolvía el estómago. Eran 11:00 cuando llegué al palacio imperial, donde me detuvo un guardia que cuidaba la puerta.

- _Identifíquese._

- _Sargento Blacksun, jefe del Batallón 88 de la Guardia Nocturna – le respondí, mostrando también la carta en la que se me citaba._

- _¿Motivo por el cual lo han llamado?_

- _Sinceramente, no tengo idea… pero yo no cuestiono, simplemente obedezco._

Una vez estuvo convencido, me dejo entrar, fui escoltado por dos guardias de la Guardia Diurna, me condujeron entre pasillos adornados con oro, joyas y mármol. Me sentía extraño entre tanto lujo, pero esta sensación acabo cuando llegamos hasta un gran salón, con una larga mesa, en la cual estaban sentados todos los altos mandos del ejército, los ministros y, por supuesto, en los asientos centrales, las princesas Celestia y Luna. Yo simplemente entre, con paso firme y la vista en alto, me acerque hasta estar por lo menos a unos cinco metros la mesa, me quite el casco y me cuadré frente a los honorables, presentándome…

- _Buenos días, soy el sargento Blacksun, jefe del Batallón 88 de la Guardia Nocturna, al servicio de su etérea majestad, emperatriz de la luna y gobernante suprema de los astros de la noche, princesa Luna de Equestria_ – dije, con voz grave pero calmada.

- _Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿con qué este es el Carnicero de Cloudsdale?_ – me dijo un pony color marrón, vestido con una túnica roja (que es la vestimenta de los ministros).

- _Bueno… señor ministro… en un guerra alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio_ – le respondí, un poco ofendido, pero aún sin arrepentirme de lo que había hecho.

- _Pero masacrar a 25 grifos, crucificándolos en el camino que une Cloudsdale con la tierra de los Grifos… ¡es moralmente inaceptable!_ – me respondió, muy molesto por mi actitud.

- _¡Cuando usted digne a poner su honorable trasero en la batalla, ahí usted tendrá derecho a decirme que es moral o no en tiempos de guerra! _– le respondí, comenzando ya a sacar mi alter ego maligno.

- _¡Silencio!_ – exclamó la princesa Celestia, poniendo orden en la sala – _Sargento, le hemos citado frente al consejo de guerra por sus acciones de masacre contra integrantes de un pueblo con el que hemos vivido en paz durante años…_

- _Su majestad, con todo el respeto, pero esos grifos estaban apoyando los rebeldes y estaban a punto de destruir Cloudsdale, masacraron a 35 pegasos y dejaron heridos a 10. No voy a dejar que una raza de seres extraños y arrogantes masacre a mis hermanos de sangre, por eso entre al ejército y por eso he arriesgado mi vida en las batallas._

Luego, de un lado de la sala, surge una figura, era un grifo, pero por sus ropas y su casco dorado, denotaba ser una autoridad dentro del orden de los grifos. Este se acercó a mí, a un metro, y quedo cayado, pero mirándome fijamente.

- _Sargento…_ – dijo la princesa Celestia –_… le presento a su majestad, el rey Nabucodonosor, rey de los grifos._

- _Es un verdadero honor su majestad…_ – le dije al rey Nabucodonosor –_… sin embargo, debería de cuidar más de cerca que hacen sus súbditos… sobre todo si es que forman parte de una milicia revolucionaria._

- _Si bien, nunca aprobé ni apoyé a estos grifos que se unieron a las tropas revolucionarias acá en Equestria…_ – me dijo el rey –_… tampoco puedo prohibirles ejercer su libertad personal._

- _Pues, entonces, murieron ejerciendo su libertad, no hay nada más que discutir_ – respondí.

- _¡Sin embargo!..._ – dijo el rey grifo –_… no me parece menos grave el hecho de que hayan sido masacrados por sus ordenes explicitas._

- _Rey Nabucodonosor…_ – respondió la princesa Celestia –_… ¿qué pide para borrar esta ofensa?_

- _Una vida sólo se puede perdonar con otra vida…_ – dijo el rey de los grifos.

- _Bueno, si con sangre se habrá de borrar esta afrenta, acá me tiene, su majestad_ – le dije al rey Nabucodonosor.

Dicho esto, tome mi espada y se la pase al rey de los grifos, luego me aleje un par de pasos, y de un solo tirón, rompí mi armadura en pedazos, dejando descubierto mi pecho.

- _¡Acá esta el pecho de aquel de quien busca venganza, tome mi vida, pues si con mi sacrificio puedo traer paz a Equestria, os juro delante de este consejo que dejare que toméis hasta la última gota de mi sangre y el último latido de mi corazón!_ – grite a viva voz, esperando el golpe que terminara con mi vida.

El salón quedo en completo silencio, la cara de asombro de los miembros del consejo de guerra eran evidentes, vi como el rey Nabucodonosor se acercaba a mí, con la espada en la pata, simplemente cerré los ojos y espere sentir el frio acero clavado en mi corazón… pero no ocurrió, solo sentí un sonido de metal cayendo en el suelo, abrí los ojos, y vi que el rey Nabucodonosor había lanzando la espada al suelo, y me miraba fijamente, luego habló…

- _Eres valiente, sargento Blacksun… tu honor y coraje no hacen digno que tengas una muerte tan fácil y tan deshonrosa… los grifos no nos guiamos bajo estas leyes… os propongo algo, una batalla… tu y yo… en un coliseo en la frontera de nuestras tierras… si yo gano, vendrás conmigo y serás enjuiciado bajo nuestras leyes; pero si tú ganas, olvidaremos estas muertes y haremos como que esto nunca ocurrió, ¿estás de acuerdo?_

Mire fijamente a las princesas, las cuales, con su mirada, me otorgaron de la capacidad de elegir si tomaba esta oportunidad o no. Baje la mirada, cerré los ojos, y luego volví a mirar al rey de los grifos… no me parecía malo, sino justo, y una bondad que irradiaba de sus ojos me inspiro confianza, sabía que era honesto… mi decisión estaba clara.

- _Acepto su oferta, su majestad – le dije resuelto._

- _Esplendido, mi buen sargento… - me respondió el rey grifo –… nos veremos mañana al amanecer, en la frontera de nuestras tierras, cerca de Cloudsdale_

Luego de decir esto, se retiro acompañado por dos guardias que lo habían acompañado (y de los cuales no me había percatado de su presencia).

Mientras el rey grifo volaba de nuevo a su tierra, quede nuevamente solo frente al Consejo de Guerra. mi armadura estaba rota y mi mente confundida, pero mi convicción en la decisión que tome era más grande. Finalmente, sólo pude comenzar a retirarme del salón… debía prepararme para la batalla.

- _Con su permiso, sus majestades…_ – les dije, dando media vuelta y enfilando hacia la puerta.

- _¡Esperad, joven sargento!_ – dijo la princesa Celestia, quien se acercó a mi volando desde su asiento.

- _¿Desea que le sirva en algo más, su majestad?_ – le respondí, haciendo una reverencia.

- _Black… mi joven Black… imaginar que hace tan poco te dejaba a cargo de una simple Biblioteca en Ponyville… ahora, has asumido con valentía y coraje, la responsabilidad de mantener la paz en Equestria…no hay palabras exactas para poder describir las escenas de entrega, convicción y amor al sacrificio que hemos presenciado acá… ni palabras de agradecimiento lo suficientemente grandes para expresar mi gratitud hacia este sacrificio que harás no sólo por mí y mi hermana, sino que por todo ser viviente en Equestria_… – dijo, con los ojos llenos de gratitud, luego acerco su cuerno hacia los costados de mi cabeza, y haciendo un movimiento similar a cuando se nombra a un caballero, levanto su cabeza y mirando al consejo de guerra, les dijo –_…_ _estimados generales, ministros, pequeña hermana… les presento al Coronel Blacksun, jefe de la subdivisión número VI de la Guardia Nocturna, a cargo de los Batallones 80, 81, 82, 83, 84, 85, 86, 87 y 88 de la Guardia Nocturna, al servicio de su majestad la Princesa Luna._

Muchos generales quedaron boquiabiertos, jamás habían visto tal escalada en el rango militar, pero poco después esas caras de impresión se convirtieron en aplausos, y en felicitaciones por parte de ministros y generales, sobretodo del ministro con el que tuve un conflicto recién llegando.

- _Me he equivocado contigo muchacho, te pido me perdones_ – me dijo el viejo ministro.

- _No hay nada que perdonar, señor Ministro, cada uno cumple con su deber…_ – le dije finalmente sonriéndole.

Me dispuse a irme, pero la princesa Celestia me detuvo (otra vez).

- _¿En qué puedo ayudarla nuevamente, su majestad?_

- _Bueno, todos vimos como fue que hiciste pedazos tu armadura… y un coronel que se digne no puede ir por ahí sin armadura… Luna, hermana, por favor, acompaña al coronel Blacksun a que le puedan hacer una nueva armadura._

La princesa sólo bajo un poco la mirada, y sonrojada, dijo que sí. Se acercó a mí y sólo me dijo que la siguiera, a lo que afirme. Me llevo por varios pasillos dentro del palacio, la luz que se filtraba en por los vitrales le hacía algo frente a mi ojos… no lo sé… estoy confundido… sólo sé que en esos momentos me pareció el ser más hermoso que había visto… me parecía perfecta frente a mis ojos, sus movimientos, su crin que asemejaba la más hermosa de las nebulosas nocturnas… quizás… creo que comenzaba a sentir algo… pero esas ideas las hice desvanecer de inmediato de mi cabeza…

- _¿Pero qué estas pensando?..._ – me dije a mi mismo –_… ella es una princesa… y sobre todo, también es una diosa; tú en cambio eres un simple bibliotecario de Ponyville que por cosas del destino, ahora es coronel de la Guardia Nocturna._

Finalmente llegamos a un salón en donde habían unos cuantos herreros, los que al ver entrar a la princesa de la noche hicieron una respetuosa reverencia. Ella me presento a ante ellos y les dio el encargo que había emanado de la princesa Celestia. Mi pidieron me sentara en una pequeña silla para que pudieran tomar mis medidas, yo obedecí, pero mi mente estaba totalmente absorta en otra, me quede fijamente viendo a la princesa Luna, analizando y grabando en mi memoria cada centímetro de su ser, ella estaba conversando con una de las sirvientas de palacio, mientras esperaba que terminaran conmigo. Al parecer no había notado que la estaba observando, se mantenía enfocada en la conversación, pero para mí, no había nada más alrededor, excepto ella… hubiera seguido en esa abstracción casi babeante, a no ser porque uno de los herreros me sacó de ella…

- _…coronel… coronel… ¡coronel!_

- _¡Ah!... ¿qué ocurre?_

- _Ya hemos terminado de tomar sus medidas, hoy en la tarde tendremos lista su armadura de combate._

- _Ah… bueno… excelente…_

El herrero se dio cuenta que miraba a la princesa, y un poco en broma y un poco enserio, me dijo…

- _Hermosa, ¿cierto?_

- _¿De quién me hablas?_ – dije tratando de hacerme el desentendido.

- _No te hagas, se que estabas viendo a la princesa…_

- _Por favor no se lo digas, no sé qué pasaría si…_

- _Tranquilo chico, tu secreto está seguro conmigo._

- _Muchas gracias, buen herrero, deposito mi confianza en ti._

- _No hay de que chico… pero… ¿por qué no te arriesgas?_

- _¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

- _¿Por qué no te arriesgas y…?_

- _¡¿Qué acaso estás loco? _– le dije –_… ella es una princesa… yo sólo soy un simple plebeyo… aunque lo deseara con mi corazón, nunca podría ocurrir._

- _Discúlpame… pero tú no eres un simple plebeyo…_

- _¿Cómo?_

- _Ahora eres un coronel… tienes peso en el ejercito… además, tu nombre comienza a hacerse famoso… estás ganado aristocracia chico… además, creo que tengo una teoría_

- _¿Y cuál sería esa teoría?_

- _¿Acaso no te fijaste que fue Celestia quien le pido a Luna te acompañara?_

- _Pues… claro que me di cuenta._

- _Entonces… ¿por qué no le pidió simplemente a alguno de sus guardias que te acompañara hasta acá?, ¿por qué crees que ella precisamente te envió con su hermana hasta acá, cuando pudo haberte mandado junto a un guardia?_

- _…_

- _Ves lo que digo… un talento de la princesa Celestia es que puede ver cosas que nosotros no podemos… puede leer tus sentimientos con tan sólo verte a los ojos._

- _¿Y eso qué?_

- _Pues… creo que Luna también noto algo en ti… pero después de 1000 años encerrada en la luna, es en extremo tímida… te lo digo porque yo ya trabajaba aquí cuando volvió de su encierro… estoy seguro, casi en un 99, 99% que lo que sientes es correspondido por ella, sólo que, bueno, es muy tímida… y por lo que veo tú también._

Cuando el herrero terminó de decir esto, la princesa se acerca y me dice que es hora de que nos marchemos, para que pueda instalarme en una habitación de palacio. Yo agradecí a la princesa por el gesto de darme asilo, y a los herreros por su trabajo, nos despedimos de todos, y antes de irnos, el herrero con el que estaba conversando sólo me dijo una cosa: _no pierdes nada con intentar… lo peor que te puede decir es que no… sólo inténtalo…_

Esa misma noche estaba instalado en un cuarto del palacio. Recuerdo que cuando llegué, la princesa se fue a sus aposentos, dejándome sólo, me acomodé, por fin en mucho tiempo tuve una cama, recuerdo que tire en la cama, y una vez cómodo, caí profundamente dormido. Eran las 20:30 cuando desperté, la noche ya estaba instalada, y en mi cuarto sólo encontré mis cosas y mi armadura nueva. Me acerqué a la ventana, y pude sentir el viento en mis cabellos… era relajante, en eso entra una sirvienta con una bandeja llena de comida.

- _Permiso coronel, le traigo su cena._

- _Muchas gracias._

- _La princesa Luna dice que ojala este cómodo y que disfrute de su comida, y que descanse, mañana tiene un día muy largo por delante._

Acá quede un poco sorprendido… la mismísima princesa Luna se había preocupado de mi estadía, eso produjo una alegría inmensa en mi interior, quería saltar de la alegría… pero me contuve, agradecí nuevamente la comida y me dispuse a comer, hacia mucho que no comía tan bien, una vez hube terminado, me recosté nuevamente en la cama… mi mente aún estaba muy revolucionada con tantos sentimientos nuevos y encontrados… pero lo único que podía hacer era seguir durmiendo y tratar de aclarar mi mente, después de todo, no todos los días vas a tener que pelear contra un rey grifo. Finalmente me concentré sólo en la batalla de mañana, puse el despertador a las 05:45, para que me diera tiempo de hacer un calentamiento previo antes de la batalla, puse mi mente en blanco y me fui a dormir.


	6. Capitulo 6: Que el mejor Guerrero gane

Capitulo 6: Que el mejor guerrero gane.

Amaneció, hace mucho que no dormía tan cómodamente… pero no recibí al sol durmiendo… ya me encontraba calentando antes de la batalla, primero fueron unas 5 vueltas trotando por toda la ciudad, unas cuantas flexiones, sentadillas, abdominales y barras (me sentía como si de nuevo hubiera vuelto a mis días de entrenamiento), el frio de la madrugada me ayudo a mantenerme fresco pese a la actividad física. Luego me dispuse a entrenar con mi espada, sólo me concentre en un muñeco que representaba al rey Nabucodonosor, estuve alrededor de una hora entrenado lucha con espada, luego otra hora de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y aprendiendo a esquivar los famosos golpes de garras de los grifos, eran las 08:30 cuando una sirvienta fue a buscarme al campo de entrenamiento de la Guardia Lunar (donde fui recibido muy amistosamente por los nuevos reclutas, con los que pude entrenar sin problemas).

- _Coronel, es hora de que se prepare para el viaje, en el comedor estará servido su desayuno, podrá ir a ducharse y preparase para la batalla_ – me dijo la sirvienta recién llegada.

- _Muchas gracias, voy de inmediato_ – le respondí a la sirvienta, con una sonrisa.

Luego de esto, me fui trotando hasta el palacio, subí hasta mi habitación y me metí en la ducha, el agua caliente relajó mis tensos músculos y me quitó el sudor del cuerpo, me sequé con una toalla rápidamente, y me vestí con mi nueva armadura, era de un negro brillante, en el casco tenía un penacho rojo; me puse el casco en la cabeza y tome mi espada, poniéndola en su funda en el lomo de la armadura. Ya armado, baje hasta el comedor principal, era una mesa larga, con por lo menos 15 sillas, todas iguales. Ya se encontraban allí las princesas y el alto mando del ejército, todos ya estaban desayunando, sólo pude armarme de valor y entrar.

- _Buenos días, sus majestades, y también al alto mando_ – dije, presentándome en el comedor.

- _Buenos días coronel, ¿ha dormido usted bien?_ – me pregunto Celestia, mientras se acercaba una taza de té al hocico.

- _Muy bien, su majestad, muchísimas gracias por su hospitalidad_ – dije respondiendo a la princesa.

- _Me alegro mucho…_ – dijo la princesa –_… pero debo admitir que todo fue idea de mi hermana acá presente._

Al oírse mencionar, Luna se sobresalto un poco, pero luego sólo bajo su mirada y se sonrojo un poco. Yo, al notar esto, me acercó a la princesa de la noche y con una reverencia, le hablo…

- _Muchísimas gracias, su majestad, estoy en eterna deuda con usted y su hospitalidad_ – le dije a Luna, besando uno de sus cascos, mientras yo estaba aún apoyado en el suelo.

- _N… no es nada, coronel_ – me respondió la princesa, más sonrojada que antes.

Me alejé y tome mí puesto en la silla, mientras Celestia y sus generales hablaban sobre asuntos de la guerra, yo me mantuve en silencio, abstraído, mientras comía mi desayuno, me estaba mentalizando para el momento de la batalla… sería el momento en el que podría decidir mi vida… o triunfaba y todo quedaba en nada… o fracasaba y quedaba a merced de la cruenta y sanguinaria justicia de los grifos. La idea de morir me espantaba… pero mi sentido del deber y del sacrifico era mucho más grande… si con mi muerte podía evitar otras tantas… pues entonces que así fuese.

Una vez termine mi desayuno, me dispuse a irme, pero me vi detenido por la princesa Celestia.

- _Muchas gracias por la comida, estaba deliciosa…_ – dije, levantándome de la silla –_… pero es hora de que emprenda el camino hacia la frontera… la hora ya se acerca._

- _Esperad un poco, coronel Blacksun_ – me dijo Celestia.

Yo me detuve y me di vuelta para ver a la princesa, ella se acercó a mí, sólo se acercó a mi cabeza y con sus alas me abrazó, pude escuchar sus sollozos cerca de mi oreja.

- _Muchas gracias, Black…_ – me dijo –_… Equestria entera está en deuda contigo._

- _Su alteza, yo sólo cumplo mi deber… mi destino es este… y no voy a huir de él… pero si lucharé con todas mis energías para revertirlo._

Finalmente sacó sus alas y me dejo libre del abrazo, la vi a la cara y en sus ojos se expresaba el dolor de no poder ayudarme en estos momentos… pero también la eterna gratitud del sacrificio que haría. Yo sólo traté de contener mis lágrimas, me quería mostrar fuerte en estos momentos tan difíciles para mí. Finalmente, sólo me di media vuelta, y enfile hacia la salida, escoltado por las dos princesas. Cuando nos acercamos a la salida del castillo, Celestia se disculpo de no poder ir a presenciar a la batalla, pero en su representación enviaba a la Princesa Luna. Ella se devolvió al castillo, y salí junto a la princesa a la calle, donde pude observar, a lo largo de toda la avenida principal de Canterlot, a muchos jóvenes, de ambas guardias, formados a lo largo de la calle, con sus estandartes y banderas al viento.

- _Su alteza… ¿sabe usted que significa esto?_

- _Tengo tanto conocimiento de esto como usted, coronel_ – me respondió la princesa.

En eso, se acercan dos generales, el general Lightsoul (de la Guardia Diurna) y el general Nightsoul (de la Guardia Nocturna). Nos saludaron a ambos, y comenzaron a hablar.

- _Coronel Blacksun…_ – hablo el general Lightsoul –_… su ejemplo de sacrifico y valor frente a la adversidad son una verdadera inspiración para todos._

- _Es por eso que hemos decidido rendirle un pequeño honor, para que usted pueda pasar lista a estos jóvenes voluntarios, y estos le rindan honores_ – respondió el general Nightsoul.

- _Es un verdadero honor, señores_ – respondí.

Finalmente, caminamos los cuatro, yo junto a la princesa y los dos generales detrás de nosotros. Caminamos con paso marcial, pasando lista a cada uno de los soldados. Cuando acabamos, al final de la calle, un carruaje nos esperaba a la princesa y a mí. Nos despedimos de los generales y subimos al carruaje. Cuando comenzábamos a irnos, escuchamos un gran estruendo, todos los jóvenes se habían unido como una sola voz, y levantado su pata derecha en alto, dijeron a unísono: _¡Salve Victoria!, ¡larga vida a las princesas!, ¡larga vida a la memoria del coronel Blacksun!_

No pude evitar emocionarme con este último acto, pero trate de no llorar, aunque por dentro las lágrimas me inundaban. El viaje fue largo y, por qué no decirlo, incómodo. El silencio inundaba el interior del carruaje. Fue una hora de viaje, cuando nos estábamos acercando, pude ver por la ventanilla un gran estadio que se había levantado en la frontera, ya a lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de los grifos que iban a ver el espectáculo. Ante ese escenario, trague saliva, sude frío y le hable lo que, pensaba (y con justa razón), serían las últimas palabras que le pudiera decir a la princesa Luna… era ahora o nunca…

- _Princesa Luna…_ – le dije, bajando la vista.

- _¿Qué ocurre coronel?_ – me dijo un poco extrañada por mi actitud.

- _Lo siento… lo siento tanto… _– le dije, aún con la vista en el suelo, y comenzando a dejar caer las primeras lágrimas.

- _¿De… de qué me hablas?_ – me respondió un poco asustada por mi repentino cambio de actitud.

- _Creía que el herrero estaba loco… pero veo que tenía razón… los ojos son la ventana a nuestros corazones… y veo en su mirar que sufre… que tiene dolor… y sé que el responsable soy yo._

- _…_

- _Ya sé… ya sé lo que usted siente… lo que comenzó a sentir… la primera vez que me vio._

- _Pero, ¿cómo fue que te diste cuenta?_ – me respondió la princesa, ya con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- _Eso no importa… sólo quiero que sepa… que esos sentimientos son correspondidos…_

Luego de esto, levanté mi rostro, y aún llorando, seguí hablándole, directamente a los ojos.

- _Espero que no me recuerde con dolor, su alteza… porque yo la tendré en el último de mis pensamientos al momento de mi muerte… como el recuerdo más dulce que jamás voy a tener en esta vida._

Luego de decir esto, sequé mis lágrimas, me puse el casco y el carruaje se detuvo, se abrió la puerta, y con una reverencia, me baje del carruaje. Al bajar, me recibió el rey Nabucodonosor.

- _Veo que tiene una nueva armadura_ – me dijo el rey de los grifos.

- _Y no sólo eso, su majestad… me han ascendido de rango, ahora soy coronel_ – le respondí al rey grifo.

- _Pues son buenas noticias hombre_ – me respondió el rey.

- _Su majestad, está todo listo_ – le dijo un guardia grifo al rey.

- _Excelente, escolte al coronel Blacksun para que pueda tener sus últimas preparaciones_ – le respondió al guardia.

Los tres nos adentramos al estadio, el grifo me guió hasta un pequeño camarín, donde pude descansar unos últimos minutos, y enfrentar mentalmente mi destino. Luego de un momento, la puerta se abrió y el mismo guardia entro al camarín…

- _Es hora, coronel._

- _Pues si no hay de otra… vamos… es hora de enfrentar mi destino._

El guardia me llevo hasta un campo abierto, era una arena, las gradas estaban llenas de grifos, excepto por un pequeño sector, donde estaban 2 ponys, dos ministros, pero la silla central, la silla destinada para la princesa Luna, estaba vacía. Me entristecí profundamente por esto, pero me vi interrumpido por unas trompetas y vi como el rey Nabucodonosor entraba a la arena, los grifos estallaron en vítores para su rey. Nos acercamos hasta quedar a un metro uno del otro. De las gradas hablo un anciano grifo.

- _Las reglas son muy simples: nada de vuelo, nada de magia, sólo podrán usar un arma a su elección, la victoria se anuncia si uno de los guerreros logra tumbar en el suelo a su oponente por, a lo menos, 10 segundos. Si el extranjero gana olvidaremos la afrenta que ha cometido contra nuestro pueblo, pero si su majestad gana, el extranjero será sometido a nuestra justicia, ¿entendido?, bien, ahora, ¡comiencen!_

Ambos nos pusimos en guardia, el rey fue el primero en dar el primer golpe, con una de sus garras trato de herirme, pero fui más rápido y le esquive… la verdad, yo estaba mucho más a la defensiva y el comenzaba a tomar la iniciativa de la batalla, yo sólo esquivaba sus golpes, hasta que quedamos frente a frente, cuando bloquee uno de sus ataques con mi espada.

- _¿Qué pasó, coronel, no era tan valiente?_

- _…_

Nos mantuvimos forcejando un rato, hasta que con una de sus patas, logra hacerme perder el equilibrio y me hace caer. El se arroje encima de mí y el publico comienza a contar.

- _Ya se acabo, coronel, he ganado yo… siempre supe que ganaría… su pequeña raza es débil y patética._

Yo no conteste nada, sólo cerré los ojos y esperaba el fatídico número 10, pero al rey al parecer le gustaba insultarme…

- _Ya lo sabía yo… ¡será fácil exterminarlos!, ¡no son nada!, ¡y sus patéticas princesas caerán como moscas en nuestras garras!_

Hubo algo que dijo… que me enfureció… me imagine a mis amigos, a mis compañeros, a todos mis seres queridos, bajo el mando de estos indeseables seres… pero por sobre todo… me imagine a Luna, encadenada, a merced de estos sujetos… no me lo iba a permitir… no mientras yo estuviera acá. Mi cuerpo volvió a reaccionar, mis ojos se volvieron rojos y sentí nuevamente como este demonio sediento de sangre hacia posesión de mi ser. El público cantaba ya el número ocho cuando, de una patada de mis dos patas traseras, me saque al rey Nabucodonosor de de encima y me puse en guardia nuevamente. Tome mi espada con el hocico y corrí a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba el rey grifo. Di un golpe de espada, pero él fue más rápido y me esquivo. De la nada, la balanza de la batalla se dio vuelta, ahora yo atacaba con la furia de mil ejércitos, lo único que buscaba era acabar con el rey, asesinarlo a como dé lugar. El rey resistió mis embates, pero pude provocarle muchos cortes con mi espada. Finalmente, llegó el momento que esperaba, mientras lo atacaba con mi espada y él esquivaba mis ataques, el rey grifo perdió el equilibrio y quedó a mi merced. Yo le puse una pata encima y me levante en el aire, sosteniendo mi espada entre los cascos de mis dos patas delanteras. El estadio quedó en silencio, pero el viejo juez comenzó a contar.

- _¿Quien es la raza débil ahora, eh viejito? _– le dije despectivamente al rey.

Me mantuve en esa posición, y escuchaba el conteo del viejo grifo… uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco… seis… siete...

- _¡Ahora vas a acompañar a vuestros súbditos en el infierno!_ – le grite a todo pulmón al viejo rey.

Me aprestaba a dar el golpe final, ante la incredulidad y el horror de todo el estadio… pero hubo algo que me detuvo… una mirada… algo… que me calmó… levante la mirada, y vi a la Princesa Luna, que me miraba fijamente… en sus ojos pude ver suplicas de que no hiciera lo que pensaba hacer… y vi como gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos y rodar por su rostro. Yo me quedé helado, totalmente congelado, solté mi espada y la clavé en la tierra. El viejo grifo seguía el conteo.

- _Nueve._

- _¡Alto, por favor!_

Deje libre al rey Nabucodonosor, y me acerqué a las gradas donde estaban los jueces de la batalla.

- _¿Qué ocurre, coronel?_

- _He venido hasta acá a pagar una cuenta pendiente con el pueblo de los grifos… y solo la voy a poder pagar con mi sangre y con mi vida…_

- _¿Qué quiere decir con eso coronel?_

- _Honorables ancianos… me rindo… podéis declarar vencedor al rey Nabucodonosor… y yo enfrentaré el destino que ustedes juzguen._

Esto causó confusión entre los ancianos, deliberaron por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que llegaron a una conclusión.

- _Mis queridos grifos, luego de deliberar esta extraña situación que se ha presentado hoy… hemos decidido declarar vencedor a su majestad real, el rey Nabucodonosor._

La decisión fue celebrada por todo el estadio, claro, excepto por los tres ponys en representación de Equestria.

- _En cuanto el destino del coronel Blacksun… se procederá con el juicio público de manera inmediata… ¡guardias, aprésenlo!_

Cuando hubo dicho esto, dos guardias grifos se acercaron a mí, y con mucha violencia, me encadenaron e hicieron me arrodillara frente a la tribuna con los jueces.

- _¡Pueblo mío!, al que tenéis acá frente a vuestros rostros es acusado y culpable confeso de la masacre de 25 de nuestros hermanos, ¿qué queréis que haga con él?_

Muchas voces se elevaron en el estadio, cada uno con distintas ideas de ejecución, pero la voz de un joven grifo fue más fuerte que todas.

- _¡Crucifíquenlo!, ¡qué sufra lo mismo que sufrieron nuestros hermanos muertos, asesinados por él!_

Todo el estadio pareció de acuerdo con la idea, y todos comenzaron a gritar como uno sólo:

- _¡Crucifíquenlo!, ¡crucifíquenlo!_

Los jueces debatieron un poco entre los vítores populares, hasta que uno de ellos se levantó.

- _¡Silencio!_

A su orden, todo el estadio se silencio, y echando una rápida vista general a todos los presentes, volvió a hablar.

- _El pueblo ha tomado su decisión y la ha hecho clamor popular… ¡él acusado será crucificado!_

Todo el estadio estalló en vítores, excepto los tres ponys que se quedaron en silencio, los dos ministros viendo en silencio como su compatriota sería crucificado, y la princesa, llorando grandes lágrimas en el más profundo de los silencios, sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Yo, en tanto, solo baje la vista, y lloré mis últimas lágrimas, mis lágrimas cayeron en la arena y fueron absorbidas por la tierra, esto hasta que de un jalón me levantaron y a rastras me llevaron hasta una cruz hecha con viejos troncos, el sol pegaba directamente en mi rostro y me enceguecía. Sentí unas gruesas sogas que ataron mis patas delanteras al travesaño de la cruz. Un soldado se acerco con un canasto de mimbre que dejo caer al suelo, el sonido de los clavos fue inconfundible para mi, luego, tomo un martillo y un clavo, puso el clavo un poco más debajo de mis cascos, sentía la punta aguda del clavo contra mi músculo, no forcejeaba, sólo cerré los ojos, solté unas cuantas lágrimas más y susurre en voz baja:

- _Todo está hecho… todo lo hice por Equestria… madre… padre… amigos… compañeros… princesas… siempre estarán en mis memorias._

Pude ver como el martillo comenzaba a subir en el aire, sostenido por el soldado que tenía la misión de clavarme a la cruz… vi como la sombra de su pata sosteniendo el martillo comenzaba a bajar, y lo vi todo en cámara lenta, sólo respire hondo y me preparaba a sentir el hierro atravesando mi carne… el dolor fue inmediato, sólo pude dar un larguísimo grito de dolor intenso… y vi como ya en mi pata derecha estaba dentro aproximadamente ¼ del clavo, se repitió la escena una segunda, tercera y hasta una cuarta vez, cuando vi que el clavo ya había entrado, atravesado totalmente mi pata y dejándola fija en la madera. Luego sólo vi al mismo guardia, cambiando de lado, y de nuevo se repitió el dolor agónico que los clavos producían en mí. Ya estaban fijas mis dos patas delanteras, ahora era el turno de las dos patas traseras, las acomodaron a los costados del poste de la cruz, y un soldado por cada lado, pusieron un clavo en cada uno de mis tobillos, volví a respirar profundamente y el dolor agónico se volvió a repetir, los soldados clavaban mis patas de forma arrítmica, por lo que oleadas de dolor subían por mi cuerpo. Una vez terminaron, dejaron caer los martillos en la arena, yo sólo sentía como la sangre comenzaba a brotar de mis heridas, y pude ver mis patas inmóviles, clavadas fuertemente a la madera y con ríos de sangre brotando de ellos, la sangre caía por la madera hasta la arena, donde se secaba por el calor del sol. Ataron unas últimas cuerdas a unas argollas de hierro que estaban en el travesaño de la cruz, arrastraron la cruz conmigo en ella hasta un pequeño agujero, no muy profundo, allí se preocuparon de alinear bien el poste de la cruz con el agujero hecho en la tierra, y luego, con un grifo tirando de cada cuerda , sentí como la cruz comenzaba a elevarse, deje de ver el azul del cielo, mi vista fue bajando, viendo rápidamente a la multitud aún asombrada con la tétrica escena que estaban presenciando, luego, vi el suelo, pero a varios centímetros de mi. Mis heridas comenzaron a doler mucho; el sol, el dolor y el cansancio mental comenzaron a afectarme, comencé a marearme, a mi vista todo se le volvía borroso y comenzaba a dar vueltas, sólo recuerdo unos sonidos muy extraños, semejantes a voces, pero distorsionadas, y recuerdo dos figuras muy similares, que se acercaron corriendo a mi patíbulo, no pude entender bien que era lo que decían, recuerdo a los guardias, a quienes también veía borrosos, salir corriendo de la arena, al parecer, obedeciendo a una orden, yo solo baje mi mirada y comenzaba a desmayarme, aún sentía la cálida sangre bajando por mis patas y cayendo en gruesos goterones hacia la arena; yo sólo susurré unas palabras.

- _Todo… esta… consumado…_

Después de esto, cerré mis ojos y me preparaba a caer en los dulces brazos del ángel de la muerte, después no recuerdo nada, sólo sé que perdí el conocimiento… mis ojos se nublaron hasta quedar en negro, mi respiración se hacía lenta y pesada, sentía mis latidos como si fueran los últimos… simplemente caí en la dulce inconsciencia y, clavado en la cruz... simplemente me deje llevar.


	7. Capitulo 7: De la Tierra al Cielo

Capitulo 7: De la tierra al cielo… y de vuelta.

Me sentía ligero, más liviano que el aire inclusive. Me vi volando, pero no podía ver nada alrededor mío, excepto por una luz, en el horizonte. Mis patas comenzaron a llevarme con un trote ligero y calmado hacia esa luz… cada vez la veía más cerca… y ya no era una luz… veía una entrada y un paisaje casi paradisiaco al otro lado de una reja dorada. Estaba a unos escasos metros, la belleza era impresionante; cuando de repente se abren las puertas, de par en par, pero no entré. Me quede mirando la belleza divina de ese lugar, vi a muchos pegasos, ponis de tierra y unicornios, felices disfrutando del pasto, el viento era fresco y calmaba al espíritu y el sol entibiaba el ambiente. Pude haberme quedado ahí para siempre, pero una voz muy familiar me interrumpió.

- _¿Y tú qué haces acá?_

Fijo mi mirada en la figura que estaba acá, mis ojos no creían lo que veían… ¡era Twilight!, pero no como la recordaba, sino como fue en su juventud. Sin vacilar le respondí.

- _He cumplido con la promesa que te hice hace tanto… te prometí proteger Equestria… rindiendo mi vida si fuese necesario… y pues acá me tienes… morí por Equestria, por darle la paz que había perdido… o por lo menos para evitar otra guerra._

Mientras le decía esto, le mostré las heridas que habían dejado los clavos en mis patas, los orificios aún estaban abiertos y sangrantes, pero no me dolían. Luego de esto, se acercó una figura llena de luz… sólo pude hacer una profunda reverencia ante esta figura luminosa… era el padre de Celestia y Luna… era nuestro dios.

- _Hijo mío… hemos visto cómo entregaste tu vida con tal de proteger la vida de tus otros hermanos. Sin embargo, aún debes completar otra misión; aún no es tiempo de que entres a mis dominios. Por lo tanto, te enviaré de nuevo a la tierra… debes de acabar con la última amenaza en Equestria, tu deber será eliminar al mal encarnado y se ha revelado en las tierras que reinan mis hijas._

Una vez dijo esto, las dos figuras se adentraron nuevamente hacia el paraíso, y cerraron tras de sí las puertas. Yo sólo sentí una fuerza que me arrastraba lejos de este paraíso, comencé a alejarme de esta luz, y volvió a ser de nuevo sólo un punto de luz en medio de la oscuridad…

Desperté en una habitación blanca, casi inmaculada. Estaba acostado en una cama igual de blanca, traté de moverme, pero el dolor me paralizo inmediatamente y me hizo desistir de la idea. Solo pude hablar (ya que en esos momentos, era lo único que podía hacer sin problemas).

- _¿Hay alguien por ahí?_

- _Vaya, ya ha despertado coronel._

Se acerca una figura, era una unicornio blanca, vestida de enfermera, su crin era de un color rosa pálido, sus ojos eran de una negro profundo, pero brillante a la vez; y sus facciones eran delicadas y fluían con gracia.

- _Todos en Canterlot estaban muy preocupados por usted, coronel._

- _¿Y por qué se habrían de preocupar por alguien como yo?_

- _¿Cómo qué por qué?_

- _Sólo soy un soldado… que no entiende cómo es que ha sobrevivido._

- _Bueno… ahora no es sólo un soldado… ahora es un verdadero héroe._

La enfermera se dio media vuelta y tomo con su hocico un diario, y me lo paso para que lo pudiera leer. Como pude me acomodé hasta quedar semisentado en la cama del hospital. Acerque el diario hasta donde pude verlo. En grandes letras impresas de una sucia tinta negra estaba escrita la leyenda "**LARGAS VIGIAS EN TODA EQUESTRIA POR LA SALUD DEL CORONEL BLACKSUN – CANTERLOT SE HA CONVERTIDO EN EL EPICENTRO DE LAS VELADAS**"

- _No lo entiendo… no entiendo nada de esto…_

- _Es normal que no lo entiendas… llevas tres días inconsciente, en un sueño muy profundo… muchos creíamos que ibas a caer en coma… incluso que morirías… pero por gracia de los dioses no ha sido así. _

Luego de decir esto, la enfermera llenó unos papeles y luego se alejo, enfilando hacia la puerta, pero antes de irse, me dijo algo…

- _¡Ah!, se me olvidaba algo, tienes una visita muy importante… y creo que ella también desea mucho verte._

Cuando dijo esto, me guiñó un ojo. No entendí bien a la primera, pero sólo me recosté y cerré mis ojos, tratando de relajarme… mis heridas dolían, pero no tanto como antes… de seguro eran por las infusiones intravenosas que tenía conectadas. Comenzaba a quedarme dormido, cuando siento que la puerta se abre y unos pasos se acercan a mi cama, vuelvo a abrir los ojos y la veo… ahí estaba la Princesa Luna, escoltada por dos Guardias Nocturnos, de los cuales uno de ellos comenzó a hablar.

- _Presentando a su etérea majestad, empera…_

- _Creo que podemos prescindir de las formalidades, soldado._

- _Como usted diga, su majestad, lo siento mucho._

- _No hay nada que perdonar, ahora, os pido que se retiren, deseo estar a solas con el coronel._

- _Como usted diga, su majestad._

Los dos guardias se retiraron de la habitación, un poco extrañados por la orden. Quedamos los dos, en absoluto silencio, sólo nos miramos mutuamente por un momento. Yo cerré los ojos y bajé la cabeza, para poder hablar sin sentirme incómodo

- _Su majestad… yo…_

Pero me vi interrumpido, sólo sentí calor… un calor que no provenía ni del fuego ni del sol… era una calor corporal, levanté la cabeza y abrí los ojos… y la vi… abrazada a mí, su cabeza estaba apoyada en mi cuerpo, sus patas delanteras me tenían firmemente abrazado del cuello, por su rostro rodaban lágrimas.

- _No sabes la alegría que me da verte bien… verte vivo… ya no sufres… ya no sientes dolor…_

- _Era mi deber hacerlo._

- _Tu deber era luchar contra el rey… pero jamás era tener que sufrir ese calvario._

- _¿Pero sigo sin entender algo?_

- _¿Qué?_

- _¿Cómo es que llegue hasta acá?... y más importante… ¿cómo sobreviví a la crucifixión?_

La princesa se alejo de mi, soltándome, se sentó y secando sus lágrimas contó como todo había ocurrido.

*Inicio del Recuerdo*.

A las afueras del coliseo, el carruaje que llevaba a la princesa Luna seguía estacionado afuera… y adentro de él, la princesa seguía sentada, llorando mientras veía al coronel Blacksun entrando a las entrañas de esa mole de piedra. Mientras la figura del militar se perdía en las sombras, una voz le sacó de su abstracción.

- _Princesa… ¿no va a entrar?_

- _¿Con qué objetivo?... no… no pienso ver morir a mi…_

- _¿Su qué, alteza?_

- _A mí soldado… no es más que eso… y no puede ser más que eso…_

- _Princesa… ¿acaso usted?…_

- _¡No hables tonterías!_

- _Aún no contesta mi pregunta, su alteza._

- _…_

- _¿Y bien?_

- _¡No lo sé, está bien, no lo sé!... estoy tan confundida… mi razón dicta que guarde distancia… pero mi corazón dice todo lo contrario._

- _¿Y a quién piensa escuchar?_

- _No lo sé…_

- _Su alteza, si me permite opinar, la razón se puede equivocar muchas veces… pero los sentimientos nacidos de un corazón puro siempre son acertados._

Estas palabras causaron algo en la princesa, que abandonó el coche a toda velocidad, corriendo directamente hacia el coliseo… subió escaleras y recorrió todos los pasillos, esquivando a cuanto grifo se le cruzará. Finalmente llegó hasta el asiento que le estaba reservado. El sol la encegueció un poco, pero pronto adaptó su vista para el pesado sol que caía sobre el coliseo. El horror inundo su vista cuando vio la escena en que Black tenía al rey Nabucodonosor en el suelo… y se alistaba para asesinarlo…

- _No… no lo hagas… por favor… ese no eres tu… no eres aquel de quien…_

Pareciera que sintió la mirada fija que le dio a Black, porque de inmediato bajo su espada… y algo en su presencia… algo se libero… se hizo menos oscura… menos maligna.

Luna se relajo al ver que desistía de sus intenciones… pero su relajo duró poco… su espíritu se congelo cuando Black había renunciado al triunfo.

- _¿Qué haces?_ – se dijo a sí misma, como tratando de hablarle a Black - _¿qué es lo que estás haciendo?_

Luna se quedó ahí, viendo como se proclamaba al rey grifo como vencedor, como los guardias tomaban apresado a Black, vio como el pueblo lo condenaba a la crucifixión… pero definitivamente, su espíritu comenzó a desgarrarse cuando comenzó la ejecución. Cada golpe de martillo… cada grito de dolor… el sonido del hierro de los clavos abriéndose paso por entre la carne y el hueso… era como una apuñalada directa a su corazón. Nuevamente comenzaba a llorar.

- _¿No van a hacer nada?_ – le dijo a los dos ministros que contemplaban inmutados la escena.

- _No podemos hacer nada, su majestad_ – le respondió uno de ellos.

- _¿Cómo que no podemos hacer nada?_

- _El coronel Blacksun se rindió, sabía perfectamente que pasaría si declaraban al rey Nabucodonosor como vencedor._

- _Eso… eso significa entonces que…_

- _Lo siento… pero mejor será que volvamos a Canterlot._

Los dos ministros se comenzaban a retirar, pero Luna se quedo ahí...

- _Váyanse ustedes._

- _¿Perdón?_

- _Vayan a Canterlot._

- _¿Y usted que va a hacer, su majestad?_

- _Voy a intentar algo._

Después de que dijo eso, Luna comenzó a correr por los pasillos del coliseo, tenía una idea en mente… y esperaba que resultara.

Después de un momento, entró a un camarín dentro de las entrañas del coliseo, ahí estaba el rey Nabucodonosor, sacándose la armadura y sorprendiendo al rey de los grifos.

- _¡Princesa Luna!, ¿qué hace usted acá?_

- _Vengo a pedirle un favor, su majestad._

- _Entonces… adelante._

- _Vengo a pedirle me permita rescatar al coronel._

- _Me encantaría concederle esto, su majestad… pero mi pueblo ha hablado. Además, el coronel Blacksun sabía perfectamente que ocurriría si perdía la batalla… incluso si el mismo se rendía._

- _¡Pero debe de haber algo que podamos hacer!_

- _Lo lamento mucho, princesa Luna… pero ya no hay nada que podamos hacer._

Cuando termino de decir esto, el rey comenzaba a retirarse del camarín, pero hubo algo que le detuvo.

- Es que acaso ya han olvidado sus tradiciones – le dijo Luna, con la vista fija en el vacío, sin mirar al rey Nabucodonosor.

- _¿Perdón?_

- _Su cultura… su historia… su gente siempre ha apreciado el valor y el honor._

- _¿Y eso que tiene que ver?_

- _Pues creo que no ha habido mayor muestra de valor y honor que la que ha demostrado el coronel hoy en la arena._

- _¿A qué se refiere con eso?_

- _El coronel pudo haberle matado en cuanto lo tuvo a su merced… pero no lo hizo. Se entrego de forma voluntaria para un juicio popular y enfrentó sin vacilación y sin miedo no sólo a usted, sino que a la voluntad del pueblo, a su sentencia y a la muerte._

El rey no pudo contestar, se quedó helado ante tal panorama, bajo la vista y su mirada cambio… miraba casi como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que acababa de cometer un gran error… y debía de ser corregido ahora.

- _O por… ¿pero qué hemos hecho?... ¡pronto, princesa Luna, acompáñeme!_

Y los dos corrieron hacia el medio de la arena. El sol pego implacable sobre los cuerpos del grifo y de la alicornio. El calor pesaba en todo el coliseo y en medio de la arena solo estaban dos guardias grifos y el condenado a muerte, ya en proceso de dejar este mundo. El olor a sangre era fuerte, el coliseo enteró seguía atónito frente a la horripilante escena que estaba presenciando. Los guardias se quedaron platicando al lado de la cruz, mientras Black comenzaba a respirar difícilmente, su sangre brotaba a borbotones y caía en la arena, sus cabellos le cubrían el rostro, el cual sudaba por el impresionante calor. Los dos monarcas se acercaron donde los guardias.

- _¡Pronto, ustedes dos, vayan a buscar unas pinzas, unas cuerdas y un botiquín… vamos a rescatar a este pony ahora!_

- _¡Si señor!_

Los dos guardias salieron corriendo de la arena, y fueron a buscar lo que le pidió el rey. Volvieron con lo pedido y rápidamente bajaron la cruz, Black prácticamente ya no respiraba y había perdido la conciencia, además de muchísima sangre. Con las pinzas quitaron los clavos de sus patas y con una espada cortaron las cuerdas que le sostenían en el travesaño. Con las vendas cubrieron las heridas que dejaron los clavos, pero pronto se empaparon de sangre. El rey mano a buscar el carruaje de la princesa que aún estaba afuera, el carruaje entro en el coliseo y subieron al mal herido Black y a la princesa.

- _Muchísimas gracias, su majestad_– le dijo Luna al rey Nabucodonosor.

- _No hay de que, su majestad… pero será mejor se lleven ahora al coronel._

El carruaje salió del coliseo a toda velocidad, con órdenes de ir directamente al hospital del Canterlot. Cuando se fue, el rey le habló a su pueblo.

- _¡Pueblo mío!, se que os confunde este repentino cambio de planes… pero he de decir… que en el coronel Blacksun no he visto mayores ejemplos de honor, valentía, entrega, honestidad y sacrificio que no se habían visto desde nuestros antepasados, que lucharon y triunfaron valientemente en defensa de estas tierras. Es por eso que he decidido perdonarlo y dejar que viva, y si llega a morir, que reciba los honores funerarios en su tierra. Él solo luchaba por lo que creía correcto, tal y cual lo haríamos todos nosotros si nuestra patria nos los pidiese así. Su ejemplo ha de ser tanto para su raza como para la nuestra, pues él encarno los valores que tanto apreciamos… compatriotas míos, ¡aprended de su ejemplo, pues otro ser como él no habrá sino hasta mucho tiempo!_

Los grifos que estaban ahí se conmovieron con las palabras de su monarca y comenzaron a aplaudir ruidosamente, mientras la carroza iba a toda velocidad hacia Canterlot…

La carroza tardo unos 30 minutos en volver a toda velocidad a Canterlot, atravesando las atestadas calles de la ciudad capital, se estaciono frente al hospital. La primera en bajarse fue Luna, que entró abruptamente en la recepción del hospital.

- _¡Pronto, traigan una camilla!_

- _Su majestad…_ - le contesto una enfermera - _… es un verdadero honor y una sorpresa tenerla acá, pero ¿qué ha ocurrido?_

- _**¡Tan solo obedezcan!**_ – reclamo la princesa, usando la voz real de Canterlot (asique podeos imaginar el tremendo ruido que provoco).

A la orden de la princesa, apareció una camilla y tres paramédicos, Luna los llevó hasta la carroza y les indico que tenían que hacer con Black. Le subieron a la camilla y entraron corriendo a la sala de urgencias mientras Black trataba de mantenerse con vida.

- _¡Oh por Celestia, ¿qué le han hecho a este pobre pony? _– pregunto asombrado uno de los paramédicos.

- _Le han crucificado_ – contesto Luna.

- _¡¿Qué?_

- _Así como lo oyen… pero luego os daré las explicaciones del caso, por ahora… ¡apurémonos!_

Ya comenzaban a acercarse a la sala de urgencias, cuando otra enfermera se acerca a Luna y la aleja de la camilla, que siguió su camino hacia adentro de la sala.

- _¿Qué ocurre, por qué me detienes así?_

- _Su majestad, lo siento mucho, pero no puede entrar a la Sala de Emergencias… es solo para el personal del hospital._

- _Pero…_

- _Si así lo desea… puede quedarse en la sala de espera, a ver que dice el doctor sobre el estado de su… amigo._

- _Bueno, si así debe ser, que así sea._

Luna se sentó tranquilamente en la sala de espera. La enfermera la entrevisto para tomar los datos de identificación del recién internado. Era obvia la impresión que causó su presencia en la sala de espera del hospital, pero ella pareció no notarlo, estaba más preocupada por otra cosa.

Pasaron una… dos… tres horas, los ponys salían y entraban al hospital. Finalmente, salió de la sala de urgencia un doctor…

- _¿Algún acompañante del paciente Blacksun?_

- _Si, yo doctor _– respondió la princesa Luna - _¿cómo se encuentra?_

- _Pues… eso sólo el tiempo lo dirá._

- _¿Por qué dice eso, doctor_?

- _Su majestad… el hecho de que Black aún respirara cuando llegó acá nos sorprende. Ha perdido mucha sangre y su actividad metabólica, cardiaca y cerebral aún es muy baja. Hemos podido parar la hemorragia, pero lo tendremos bajo observación en Cuidados Intensivos. Por ahora él no puede salir de este hospital, de lo contrario…_

- _¿De lo contrario qué?_

El doctor bajo la mirada, y siguió hablando calmadamente.

- _De lo contrario… podría morir_.

Luna comprendió de inmediato lo importante de que Black quedara internado… y aunque le dolía tener que dejarlo ahí, aceptó.

- _Muy bien doctor, si así debe de ser, pues interne al coronel Blacksun._

- _¿Y quién correrá con los gastos médicos?_

- _No se preocupe de eso doctor, yo me encargaré de financiar todo._

- _Es muy generoso de su parte, su majestad._

El doctor se alejo a hacer los papeleos para poder oficializar el internamiento de Black. Mientras Luna volvía al palacio… esperando que Black se recuperara por completo.

Las horas pasaron y se transformaron en días, mientras en el hospital mantenían a Black con sueros y transfusiones de sangre cada cierto tiempo; Luna miraba el horizonte desde la ventana de su habitación, perdida en sus pensamientos. Alguien llama a la puerta y Luna despierta de su abstracción.

- _Adelante._

Por el umbral de su puerta entra otra alicornio, de pelaje blanco, un poco más alta que ella, su crin era de colores suaves y su corona evidenciaba su autoridad… era su hermana, la princesa Celestia.

- _Luna, pequeña hermana, ¿estás bien?_

- _Si, si lo estoy Tia, muchas gracias por preocuparte de todas formas._

- _Pero no has comido nada en días, ni siquiera has salido de esta habitación._

- _No he tenido apetito._

- _¿Sigues preocupada por él?_

- _¿D-De quién me hablas?_ – dijo un poco sorprendida y nerviosa por la pregunta.

Celestia rio un poco, apenas un risilla, y se acercó a su hermana, abrazándola con una de sus alas.

- _¡Ay hermanita!… ¿y tú crees de verdad que no me di cuenta de la forma en que le mirabas?_

- _Sigo sin comprender nada de lo que hablas Tia…_ – dijo Luna, mientras trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo con una sonrisa fingida (y esa actitud de caricatura japonesa cuando te atrapan y tratas de ocultar algo).

- _Pues al coronel Blacksun._

Luna sólo bajo un poco la cabeza, tratando de desviar la mirada de los ojos de su hermana. Celestia acerca su cabeza a la de Luna y la frota en señal de cariño; y sin despegarse de ella le comienza a hablar.

- _Es normal que estés confundida… después de tanto tiempo sola… pero lo que sientes no es malo, es bello y es absolutamente natural._

- _Pero… él es un soldado… es imposible que llegue a pasar algo entre nosotros._

- _Bueno hermana, eso sólo tú lo puedes decidir._

- _¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

Celestia se levantó comenzó a alejarse para dejar a su hermana, pero antes de marcharse, se detuvo bajo el umbral de la habitación de su hermana y giro su cabeza para verla un poco y decirle algo.

- _Sólo te puedo recomendar una cosa, querida hermana._

- _¿Qué sería?_

- _Escucha a tu corazón… y escúchalo con suma atención._

Luna pareció comprender estas palabras… y sonrió mientras miraba el atardecer desde su ventana. De repente, el mundo se le hizo un mejor lugar, se hizo más bello frente a sus ojos, aunque en si no haya cambiado nada. El viento se hizo más fresco, el calor del sol que comenzaba a retirarse era más agradable, los pájaros cantaban mas armoniosamente, en fin, todo le parecía idílico en esos momentos… cuando se dio cuenta de todo… cuando sus dudas se aclararon… ahora estaba segura de lo que sentía… y sobre todo… ahora estaba feliz.

Los días pasaron, Luna iba todos los días al hospital a ver como se encontraba Black, se sentaba al lado de su cama y no se despegaba de ahí por tres e incluso cuatro horas. Le gustaba conocer cada detalle sobre el estado de Black… y los doctores le respondían de buena gana, aunque algo nerviosos (después de todo, no tienes todos los días a una princesa atenta a cada palabra de jerga médica que tú digas). Dentro de los pasillos del hospital ya corrían rumores sobre la verdadera relación entre la princesa y el soldado, y pese a que los doctores trataban de acallar esos chismes, a Luna no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

*Fin del Recuerdo*

_- __… y bueno, acá estamos._

_- Wow… ha tenido grandes aventuras, ¿eh alteza?_

_- __Creo que podemos dejar de lado las formalidades, Black._

_- ¿Y cómo desee que la trate, su majestad?_

_- __Pues… por ahora puedes dejar de decirme "su majestad" o "su alteza", puedes llamarme por mi nombre._

_- Bueno, como usted lo desee su majes… perdón… como quieras, Luna… ¿así está bien?_

_- __Jiji… está perfecto__ - _dijo Luna, sonriendo.

_- Bueno, si así lo quieres… aunque creo que me voy a tener que acostumbrar a tratarte así._

_- __Pero ahora lo estás haciendo a la perfección._

_- ¡Claro!... pues porque ahora lo recuerdo… cuando me conozcas mejor vas a ver que soy bastante olvidadizo._

Luna sólo se puso a reír… su risa era como una dulce melodía para mis oídos. Nos quedamos así un rato, conversando de todo y nada al mismo tiempo, pero yo apreciaba mucho ese tiempo junto a ella. Sentía a Luna más abierta, más cercana a mí… y yo también me hice mucho más cercano a ella. La verdad es que ella me tenía absolutamente absorto en sus ojos, me perdía en ellos en cada momento… ahora estaba completamente seguro… estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella… quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y predicar mi felicidad… pues veía en su mirada que ese amor era correspondido… por fin en mucho tiempo, volvía a ser feliz… a ser feliz de verdad.

Luego vino la parte más difícil: la rehabilitación. Después del trauma que recibieron mis patas, debía acostumbrarlas nuevamente a que soportaran el peso no sólo de mi cuerpo, sino que también de la armadura. En esto tuve que ser sumamente cuidadoso, pues nadie quería que nuevamente me lastimara… especialmente Luna. En las primeras sesiones el dolor sobre mis patas era casi insoportable, pero no iba a rendir fácilmente… después de todo, ya combatí a dos legiones de rebeldes, pelee contra el Rey de los Grifos y soporte las torturas de la crucifixión… ¡no pensaba rendirme a estas alturas de la vida y dejar que unas heridas me derrotasen! Además… ya contaba con el apoyo de alguien especial, lo que me daba más fuerza para lograr volver a estar en mis condiciones anteriores.

Tuve que quedarme por lo menos un mes más en el hospital, curando mis heridas y acostumbrándome a volver a caminar. Tuve la suerte de poder ver mis radiografías… fue escalofriante ver mis huesos hechos polvo después del paso de los clavos por mis patas. Pero con los cuidados del hospital pude en poco tiempo estar curado por completo, pero claro estaba que las cicatrices quedarían ahí… como un recuerdo de cuando casi morí… de mi tortura… de ese dolor casi infernal que significaba esa cruenta ejecución… cuando conocí el cielo… y me mandaron de vuelta.


	8. Capitulo 8: Una Noche Extraña

Capitulo 8: Una noche extraña.

Después de que me dieron de alta del hospital deseaba volver a la primera línea, junto con mis soldados… pero Luna insistió en que debiera quedarme un poco más en Canterlot… y bueno… no puedes rechazar una invitación de un superior… sobre todo si es una de las gobernantes de Equestria. Así que acepte la invitación con gusto, no tanto por las comodidades que ofrecía el Palacio, sino más que nada por el hecho de que así podría pasar más tiempo con Luna.

Eran las 20:30 cuando arribamos al Palacio, caminar me era aún un poco difícil y doloroso, pero no era nada que un soldado de la Guardia Nocturna no pudiera soportar estoicamente. Cuando llegamos en la recepción real estaban todos los generales, comandantes, ministros y la princesa Celestia, la que comenzó a hablar apenas cruzamos la entrada.

- _Coronel Blacksun, jefe de la Subdivisión Número VI de la Guardia Nocturna, a cargo de los Batallones 80, 81, 82, 83, 84, 85, 86, 87 y 88 de la Guardia Nocturna, al servicio de su majestad la Princesa Luna… es un verdadero honor el tenerlo acá junto con nosotros._

- _El honor es mío… para sus majestades sea la gloria y el poder._

- _Coronel Blacksun, su muestra de sacrificio y lealtad hacia su patria son hoy admiradas en toda Equestria… y le han dado a nuestras tropas la moral para seguir con sus campañas. Es por eso que en decisión unánime, hemos decidido otorgarle la Condecoración al Valor Patrio._

Todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir mientras Celestia se acercaba a mí, y con la ayuda de su magia, puso la medalla en la armadura que aún estaba un poco sucia por la batalla contra el rey grifo.

- _Muchísimas gracias su majestad… pero yo sólo cumplía mi deber para con ustedes y para con Equestria._

- _Y no sabes como todo el pueblo de Equestria te está agradecido, porque aún pese al dolor de las heridas y la tortura que significo, pudiste soportar con heroísmo y valentía el dolor físico, demostrando que tú fuerza espiritual y la pureza de nuestra estoica raza sigue intacta en nuestros corazones y espíritus._

Luego de esta pequeña entrevista pasamos al comedor principal a la cena de rigor, donde tuve un lugar de honor junto a las princesas (y pues ya sabrán con quien más fue que interactué en la cena… jejeje…).

Todos los actos de rigor, que además incluyeron pasar lista a los nuevos reclutas y un pequeño discurso que tuve que darles… y que fue más bien improvisado; tomaron unas dos horas. Luego de eso, si bien me sentía cansado, no tenía sueño. Me preparaba para ir a dormir, pero cierta alicornio tenía otros planes…

Eran cerca de las 23:00 y me encontraba junto a Luna paseando por los jardines de Canterlot, el viento soplaba muy agradable, las estrellas brillaban en l alto cielo y la luna nos celaba mientras nosotros caminábamos entre los árboles del palacio real. No recuerdo precisamente de que hablamos, pero eso no era lo más importante para mí en ese momento. Caminamos entre arboledas y caminos de piedra, llegando finalmente a una gran laguna, donde la luna se reflejaba en toda su gloria y majestad. Nos sentamos frente al lago sin decir palabra alguna, sólo nos miramos a los ojos y nos sonreímos. La luna estaba en toda su gloria, iluminando el cielo nocturno, Luna se veía hermosa con la luz del astro nocturno, su melena de nebulosa me parecía mucho más hermosa y sus ojos parecían reflejar la profundidad del universo eterno y profundo… estaba absolutamente hipnotizado por ella (para serles sincero… un poco más y comienzo a babear).

_- __¿Black?... ¿estás bien?_

_- Mejor que nunca… - _le conteste, absolutamente embobado_._

_- __¿Hola?... Luna llamando a Black... ¿estás siquiera consciente de lo que dices?_

_- ¡Ah!... ¿qué paso acá?_

_- __Pues… como que te fuiste a otro mundo._

_- ¿Yo?... ¡ah!... jejeje… lo siento mucho Luna… lo que pasa es que…_

_- __¿Si?, ¿qué ocurre?_

_- Es que no sé cómo decirlo… – _dije rojo como un tomate.

_- __Pues… puedes decirlo con absoluta confianza__._

_- La cosa es… que la verdad me perdí._

_- __Pero si nunca te fuiste de acá…_

_- No… no fue físicamente… me perdí en la profundidad de tus ojos… en la belleza de tu crin… me perdí mentalmente, ahogado por la belleza de tu ser._

Luna se puso roja como un pimentón.

- _¡Hay… Black… que cosas dices!_ – dijo Luna, totalmente roja y tratando de taparse la cara.

- _Pues… yo digo lo que siento…_ – le tomo las patas delanteras a Luna con las mías y la miro directamente a los ojos –… _Luna… para mi tú eres el ser más hermoso que tuve la suerte de conocer… te atravesaste en mi vida y dudo que pueda sacarte de ella… Luna… ¡yo te amo con cada fibra de mí ser, con cada pensamiento de mi cabeza y con cada latido de mi corazón!_

Luna no pudo ocultar la emoción por las palabras y por su rostro cayeron unas lágrimas.

- _¿Luna?... ¿estás bien?... ¿dije algo que no debía?_

- _No… no es eso… es sólo que… nadie me había dicho algo tan hermoso en toda mi vida_ – dijo entre lágrimas.

Yo sólo pude secarle las lagrimas con una pata y sonreírle a Luna, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ella también me devolvió la mirada aún húmeda por las lágrimas, nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro por unos segundos que a mí me parecieron horas, hasta que ya ninguno de los dos pudo más y finalmente ocurrió, cerramos los ojos y nos fuimos lentamente acercándonos hasta que por fin… después de tanto… después de tantas conversaciones… de tantos momentos juntos… sellamos lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro… logre algo que hace meses me parecía inalcanzable y hasta impensado… pero ahora lo obtuve… a las orillas del lago, y con el astro de la noche y las estrellas infinitas del universo como testigos, Luna y yo sellamos nuestro amor con un beso. Fue un beso lento, cálido y amoroso. Nos entregamos por completo el uno al otro en esta expresión. El tiempo se detuvo para mí, ya no necesitaba más de nada en este mundo, no deseaba ni riquezas, ni fama, ni gloria, ni nada… lo único que quería era una vida con ella.

Lentamente nos separamos, la alegría nos invadía mutuamente en nuestros corazones, las palabras sobraron… sólo nos sonreímos mutuamente aún mirándonos directamente a los ojos. La luna y las estrellas celebraban el acontecimiento… pensé que jamás me entregaría en ese nivel hacia alguien, pensaba que viviría por siempre solo y que mi vida en soledad era mejor… que equivocado estaba.

- _Te amo Luna… lo hice desde el primer momento en que te vi… te ame con toda intensidad desde que escuche tu voz… fuiste la que me inspiro y me dio fuerzas en la lucha contra el rey grifo… fuiste la que justifico el dolor de mis heridas… en cada martillazo, en cada centímetro del clavo que atravesaba mi pata, en cada mísera gota de sangre que caía en la arena... ahí estaba mi amor absoluto hacia ti. Fuiste la última en mis pensamientos antes de que exhalara mis últimas respiraciones en la cruz… te consagré a ti mi vida y los últimos latidos de mi corazón. Fuiste mi salvadora de la ira y del odio, me salvaste de la muerte y me trajiste de nuevo a la vida… te lo debo todo… hasta el sentido de mi existencia._

- _Black… imaginar que hace tan poco no hubieras sido nada más que un soldado para mi… llega a parecer que los dioses del destino hubieran enredado a propósito nuestros caminos… yo también te amo… aunque no lo supe hasta hace muy poco… pero soy muy feliz… soy feliz contigo… dejaría hasta mi puesto con tal de tener una vida contigo._

Seguimos hablando así por otra hora… el universo se nos hizo eterno y la noches se hizo nuestro refugio de la guerra, de la triste realidad. Ya era tarde y ambos estábamos cansados… increíblemente felices, pero cansados. Era medianoche cuando volvimos al palacio, acompañe a Luna hasta su habitación, donde la deje deseándole buenas noches y con una reverencia (no iba a besarla así como así frente a dos guardias que custodiaban su puerta… sería un poco… bueno… extraño… no sólo para mí, sino que también para ella y para los guardias), enfile hacia mi habitación, pasando por el largo pasillo con los vídriales, caminaba tranquilo, casi flotando… el silencio inundaba el palacio… pero un voz surgió de la nada.

- _Hay pero si es tan lindo este romeo…_

- _¡¿Q-quien anda ahí?_ – dije a viva voz, mientras examinaba cada centímetro del pasillo, pero no había nadie.

- _¿Qué?, ¿qué acaso ya no reconoces a tu viejo amigo?_

De entre las sombras surgió una figura muy familiar… en realidad… ¡era yo mismo!... pero no como me solía recordar, esta imagen de mi mismo tenía los ojos rojos, la crin desordenada y algunos pelos sobre el rostro.

_- ¿Cómo es que has vuelto?_

_- __¿Qué así recibes a tus viejos amigos?_

_- Tú nunca fuiste mi amigo._

_- __¿Ah no?_

_- Jamás… es más… quiero que desparezcas ahora._

_- __¿Así le agradeces a el que te ha salvado la vida tantas veces?_

_- Por favor…_

_- __¿O acaso me vas a negar que si no fuera por mí, no hubieras durado ni tres minutos en tu primera batalla?_

_- Eso es mentira._

_- __Gracias a mí ahora tienes lo que tienes._

_- Todo lo que tengo lo obtuve con trabajo y sacrificio._

_- __… y también un poco de sed de sangre._

_- ¡Silencio… y ahora vete… no te deseo ver nunca más!_

_- __Está bien… está bien… pero antes de irme… voy por lo que he venido a buscar._

La imagen de mi otro yo sé mimetizo con la oscuridad del salón… pensé que se había marchado y que jamás regresaría, por lo que yo también seguí mi camino hacia mi habitación, pero antes siquiera de caminar unos metros, la sombra me ataca y se mete en mi interior, yo caigo al piso y me tomo la cabeza con las patas delanteras… el dolor de cabeza que me produce es insoportable… siento que casi fuera a estallar.

_- ¡Ah!... basta… sal de ahí… te lo ordeno._

_- __Pero si yo sólo he venido a buscar lo que es mío._

_- ¡¿Pero qué es lo que quieres de mi?_

_- __Tu mente…_

Luego de unos minutos donde el dolor se intensifico, súbitamente se detuvo, me pude levantar sin problemas del suelo.

_- ¿Qué me has hecho?_

_- __¿Por qué no vas hasta el espejo y lo vez por ti mismo?_

Camine hasta un espejo cercano, conjure un hechizo sencillo para crear un poco de luz… al parecer no había cambiado… pero yo si note el cambio…

_- Mi… mi ojo izquierdo… esta… rojo._

_- __Así es, mi buen amigo… ahora no te podrás deshacer de mí._

_- Eso lo veremos…_

Seguí mi camino hacia mi habitación, no tuve mayores problemas para llegar… trataba de dejar mi mente en blanco… pero mi mente estaba inquieta… mi alterego se había calmado… ya tenía lo que deseaba… que era un poco de control. Cuando llegué a mi habitación cerré la puerta tras de mí y me recosté para comenzar a dormir. Pero súbitamente se me ocurrió una idea, en voz baja comencé a hablar… con mi otro yo.

_- ¿Estás aún ahí?_

_- __Ya comenzaba a dormirme… espero que sea bueno._

_- Te tengo un trato._

_- __Mmm… te escucho._

_- Te dejaré vivir dentro de mí… bueno… mejor dicho… ya que eres otro yo… dejaré que te puedas liberar._

_- __¿Con qué condición?_

_- Con la condición de que sólo lo hagas durante las batallas, en esos momentos de te dejaré el control de mi… si no hay una batalla, no te puedes liberar… y tomaré el control yo, ¿entendido?_

_- __Mmm… trato hecho… después de todo… me encanta la acción._

Finalmente cerré mis ojos y comencé a dormir, estaba exhausto… muchas emociones para un sólo día… tendría que haber visto la forma en que pudiera haberme desecho de este otro yo que no deseaba… que no quería tener conmigo… pero ya era tarde… había hecho un pacto con el diablo… y al diablo o le pagas o le pagas.


	9. Capitulo 9: El Armagedón comienza con

Capitulo 9: El Armagedón comienza con una carta.

Han pasado 5 años desde que el conflicto se ha desatado...

Pese a todos nuestros esfuerzos, los rebeldes siguen resistiendo… lo que por un lado nos preocupa pero por otro nos asombra bastante.

Yo me he tenido que quedar en Canterlot… haciendo algunas tareas administrativas y ayudando al consejo de guerra. Pero cada día era un pequeño conflicto conmigo mismo, ya que una parte de mí deseaba estar en el frente… pero otra parte de mi seguía atada en Canterlot… o mejor dicho… atada a Luna.

Amanecía otro día sobre Canterlot… y yo recibía al sol entrenando. No iba dejar que el ocio de Canterlot me quitara la buena forma que había adquirido en el ejército.

Repetía la misma rutina desde que llegue al palacio: despertarme a las 05:00 AM, correr diez vueltas por la ciudad y luego entrenamiento con los escuadrones especiales de ambas guardias. No tenia mayor problema para acceder a un entrenamiento junto a ellos… es más, me atrevería a decir que esperaban que yo llegara. Luego, ir a ducharme y bajar a desayunar.

Lo único que me resultaba un poco incomodo era que muchos miraran mis cicatrices con tanta curiosidad… pero no era una curiosidad pura… sino que era una curiosidad teñida de miedo y respeto al mismo tiempo. Yo en parte los entendía, después de todo, no todos los días sobrevives a una crucifixión gracias a la intervención de Luna.

Bueno… eso es la parte formal… ahora… ejem… ahora… la parte… digamos… "personal" (sí, creo que esa es la palabra) jamás había estado mejor.

Con Luna decidimos darle a nuestra… "relación" un tono más discreto. Durante el día y actividades formales, nuestra relación era absolutamente formal (ella un princesa, yo un soldado, nada más), pero ya nos desenvolvíamos mejor en el velo de la noche, pero aún así nuestra relación era más romántica, siendo los jardines del palacio nuestro

Pero ese día había algo que lo haría diferente a todos los otros que pasaron.

Eran cerca de las 10:00 Am, estábamos desayunando tranquilamente, cuando una sensación similar a un escalofrió subió por mi espalda y llego hasta mi cabeza. Deje de comer de golpe, cerré los ojos y me concentré.

- _¿Coronel Blacksun… se encuentra usted bien?_ – me pregunto la princesa Celestia.

Yo sólo me levante de mi asiento, sin emitir palabra alguna y me aleje un poco de la mesa, luego me di vuelta y esperé.

- _¿Coronel Blacksun, nos puede explicar este…?_

Antes de que Celestia pudiera completar su frase, una esfera luminosa atraviesa un ventanal y se dirige a toda velocidad a Celestia, yo corro hacia la mesa, y con un salto me interpongo entre la princesa y el objeto, logrando detenerlo con mi cuerpo, vuelo hacia el otro lado de la mesa y caigo de lleno en el suelo, el objeto ya no estaba en llamas, pero su impacto me dejo una quemadura de mediana consideración, y aunque sangraba, no me dolía.

- _Acá está el objeto extraño, su majestad._

- _Pero coronel Blacksun… mire como ha quedado._

- _Eso no importa su majestad… yo sólo cumplía con mi deber. Esto se va a poder curar fácilmente, pero muchísimas gracias por su preocupación._

La bola, que creo que era de acero, se abrió en dos y dejo descubierto un papel con algo escrito en él. Celestia lo tomo y comenzó a leerlo…

_Al Consejo de Guerra de Equestria:_

_Nosotros, el Frente Revolucionario de Equestria, se comunica mediante la presente misiva para informar que:_

_1. Debido a los años de continuo enfrentamiento, sabemos que tanto nuestras fuerzas como las suyas están agotadas._

_2. Nuestro líder ha decidido concentrar las últimas fuerzas en gran operación para ocupar finalmente una ciudad de vital importancia para este estado opresivo con el gobierno de los burgueses._

_3. Nuestro líder aún ofrece la posibilidad de dar una salida pacífica a este conflicto, si las princesas renuncian de manera voluntaria al poder y las de Equestria se rinden ante nosotros y dan el poder a nuestro líder._

_Se despide._

_Cúpula Directiva._

_Frente Revolucionario de Equestria._

- _¡Esto es inaudito, después de todo el daño que han hecho y aún desean el poder!_ – respondió furioso uno de los ministros.

El salón se lleno de insultos y reclamos hacia los rebeldes, yo me quedé en silencio, mirando el vacio, mientras mi herida seguí sangrando de a poco. Celestia levanto su pata y a su orden se hizo el silencio.

- _Muy bien… no podemos pensar con este ruido… Luna, lleva al coronel Blacksun a la enfermería para que le traten esa quemadura, está sangrando mucho y ya casi lo perdimos una vez. Ahora, salgan y refresquen sus mentes, ordenen sus pensamientos y en media hora más comenzaremos con un Consejo de Guerra Especial._

Todos los presentes salieron, Luna se acercó a mí y me pidió que la acompañara, aunque trataba de mantener la compostura frente a los demás, yo podía ver en sus ojos la preocupación, yo tampoco deseaba que ella se preocupara por mí, asique mientras caminábamos solamente le sonreí de buena gana y trataba de caminar lo mejor posible, tratando de disimular el dolor de mi herida.

La curación en si no fue nada, solo limpiar la herida con agua fría (que en ese momento, hasta el dolor de los clavos me pareció un simple cosquilleo al lado de el impacto del agua fría en mi herida abierta, pero para no preocupar a Luna, solo cerré los ojos fuertemente y me mordí los labios, ahogando el grito de dolor), luego unos cuantos ungüentos regenerativos y otros analgésicos; y finalmente unas cuantas vendas limpias. Me puse nuevamente la armadura y agradecí la atención de la enfermera.

Con Luna volvimos caminando hacia el salón donde se habría de efectuar el Consejo de Guerra Especial, yo iba ya mejor, mi herida comenzaba a doler mucho menos gracias a los ungüentos. Pero Luna no me dirigía la mirada, solo miraba el suelo y mantenía un silencio casi sepulcral. La incomodidad de este momento me carcomía las entrañas, asique en un momento determinado (y comprobando que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores) ya no resistí más y decidí romper el hielo.

- _¿Qué te pasa Luna?_

La alicornio azul oscuro se detuvo en seco, y sin dejar de ver el piso, comenzó a hablar apenas susurrando.

_- __¿Por qué?_

_- ¿Por qué… qué?_

_- __¿Por qué hiciste eso?_

_- ¿Hacer qué?_

_- __¿Por qué arriesgaste así tu vida?_

_- Pues porque es mi deber._

_- __Pero para eso Tia tiene guardaespaldas._

_- Si… guardaespaldas que se quedaron inmóviles cuando vieron el peligro._

_- __Aún así…_

_- Luna… salve a tu hermana de un golpe que si bien no la hubiera matado, si la hubiera dejado muy herida._

_- __Pero con el riesgo de haber perdido tu propia vida._

_- Estoy entrenado para…_

_- __¡¿Acaso estas entrenado para saber cómo me sentiría si te pierdo?_

Luna había cambiado de actitud, se giro para verme directamente a los ojos, por su rostro comenzaban a correr lágrimas que para mi eran estocadas directas al corazón.

_- __Black… yo te amo… no sabes lo importante que te has vuelto para mi… he vivido casi en completa soledad por muchísimo tiempo… ahora eres parte de mi mundo, de mi ser, de mi vida, y de mi cotidianeidad… si te pierdo… no se qué haré…_

_- Luna… yo… – _bajo mi rostro y comienzo a llorar_ – yo… lo siento tanto… no sabía…_

Luna seca sus lágrimas y vuelve a la compostura.

- _Coronel, mejor dejemos esta conversación para otra ocasión, ahora nos necesitan en el Consejo de Guerra._

Luna comenzó a caminar, siguiendo el camino hacia el salón. Yo me quedé ahí, helado, absolutamente anonadado, aún lloraba por esto… era la primera vez que algo así nos ocurría. Quería huir, deseaba salir de Canterlot e irme al medio de la nada a llorar mis penas… deseaba salir de ese lugar… irme para jamás volver… ¡a la mierda con el Consejo de Guerra!

De repente, una voz similar comenzó a sonar en mi cabeza…

_- __¿Qué paso chico?, ¿tu novia te abandonó?_

_- No es momento para tus bromas estúpidas._

_- __Ok… ok… yo sólo quería ayudar._

_- ¿Tú?... ¿ayudar?... ¡ja!... no me hagas reír._

_- __Pues claro… mira… ¿por qué no tomas toda esa pena… toda esa tristeza… y la transformas en odio… en ira… en rabia… contra aquellos quienes son responsables de todo esto?_

_- ¿Y quiénes serían los responsables de todo esto?_

La voz se comenzó a ir… su presencia se alejaba, pero antes de irse, me susurro unas últimas palabras al oído.

- _El enemigo, Black… ellos son los culpables…_

De repente todo se me hizo más claro… si no fuera por su mensaje nada de esto hubiera pasado… no habría guerra… no estría acá… claro… todo… todo era su culpa. La tristeza se transformo en odio y el odio comenzó a crecer en mi… sentía que una parte de mi se hacía más fuerte… y estaba sediento… sediento de sangre… de venganza… de vidas ajenas. Una aura oscura me rodeo y mi ojo izquierdo se izo cada vez más rojo y notorio, camine sí hasta el salón, donde entre de golpe.

- _Coronel, le estábamos esperando_ – dijo un ministro.

- _Muchísimas gracias, señor ministro_ – le respondí ásperamente – _sus majestades… ya sé donde atacará el enemigo._

El silencio inundo el salón, las princesas dejaron lo que estaban discutiendo y me prestaron toda su atención.

- _Bueno coronel_ – dijo Celestia – _le escuchamos atentamente_.

Con magia tome una pluma y un mapa y comencé a explicar mi teoría.

- _Verán… el enemigo ya ha atacado distintas ciudades, comenzando desde la periferia, es decir, Cloudsdale, Apleloosa y Manehattan, hace poco fueron capturados algunos rebeldes en Ponyville, que es el único asentamiento intermedio que hay… los rebeldes no atacan para apropiarse de ciudades, atacan para obtener alimentos, armas, municiones, agua y nuevos reclutas… entonces… si así es la cosa… ellos están avanzando directamente sólo hacia una ciudad, deteniéndose en las otras para proveerse de suministros y soldados, y luchan porque saben que las ciudades están protegidas y así mantienen al ejercito distraído en una ciudad mientras ellos siguen avanzando hacia su verdadero objetivo, escondiéndose en los bosques y en las cuevas…_

_- __Vaya al grano de una vez, coronel_ – dijo un comandante de la guardia diurna.

Yo deje el mapa en la mesa, solté la pluma y le mire fijamente a los ojos… luego tomé mi espada y la clave violentamente en el mapa de la mesa… imaginando que fuera la cabeza de algún enemigo.

- _Comandantes, ministros, princesas… los rebeldes marchan hacia Canterlot… y vienen con una fuerza para desplegar como nunca la hemos visto… se vienen a concentrar a las afueras de Canterlot para rodearlo y así atacar de todas partes._

Los ministros quedaron atónitos con mi respuesta, yo repase rápidamente sus rostros… vi miedo, desesperación, algunos construían un rápido plan para huir de la ciudad… mi odio creció… "_¡Traidores!_" les decía por dentro, pero mantuve la serenidad.

- _Entonces… coronel… tiene algo en mente_ – me preguntó un general de la guardia nocturna.

- _Debemos proteger la ciudad… debemos movilizar a todas las tropas posibles a Canterlot, dejando a algunos soldados en las ciudades para protegerlas. Por ahora, debemos comenzar por levantar algunas murallas para proteger a la población civil y la ciudad, también evacuemos a las familias fuera de Canterlot, y concentremos nuestras armas más fuertes acá, necesitamos a los mayores efectivos posibles de ambas guardias y a todo pegaso que pueda esquivar rocas y lanzar bombas de pólvora, sean o no de las fuerza aérea. La defensa de Canterlot y de toda Equestria es tarea de cada uno de los habitantes de esta tierra, asique, señores ministros, si piensan huir, mejor adelanto la tarea y les acabo acá mismo…_

El impacto de mis palabras fue general, mientras que recogía mi espada clavada en la mesa y lista en mi casco. Muchos ministros bajaron la cabeza y las caras de asombro entre generales, ministros y las princesas era general… sobre todo en Luna… ya que jamás había conocido esta faceta de mi. Por mi parte, estaba completamente seguro de cada palabra y cada vez sentía que mi aura oscura carecía y se hacía más fuerte.

Finalmente, Celestia rompió el silencio…

- _Muy bien… ¿qué estamos esperando?... ya hemos escuchado al coronel Blacksun… y él tiene toda mi confianza y autorización para proceder en lo que se deba hacer… que se corran las ordenes… tenemos poco tiempo y el enemigo se acerca rápidamente._

_- Muchas gracias su majestad… ahora… ¡vamos, todos a trabajar, que es más honroso morir en pie luchando que vivir bajo el yugo de la cobardía!_

A la voz de orden comenzaron todos los ponys a correr y a transmitir órdenes, yo tomé mi espada, la puse en su funda y me retire, mi trabajo estaba hecho… ¡por fin un poco de acción después de tanto tiempo de inercia forzada!... ahora era el momento… por esto los dioses me enviaron de vuelta a la tierra… la batalla final de esta guerra… el Armagedón comienza con una carta… y terminara con una muerte.


	10. Capitulo 10: ¡Que se desaten las hordas

Capitulo 10: ¡Que se desaten las hordas del infierno, que no quede nada en pie, que no quede nada vivo, el Armagedón ya llegó!

Fueron más de 24 horas de trabajo arduo, las familias eran evacuadas de la ciudad y los militares llegaban por cientos a Canterlot, se comenzaban a levantar las murallas para proteger la ciudad, todos trabajaban sin descanso ni reclamo, eran órdenes directas de las princesas, y en una guerra solo se puede y se debe obedecer.

Yo veía desde uno de los balcones toda la actividad, Celestia me dejo a cargo como coordinador general de los esfuerzos armamentistas de la ciudad. Vigilaba cada actividad y con un radio transmitía órdenes y recibía informes.

_- ¡¿Qué pasa con el muro sudoeste?_

_- __Señor… tenemos unos problemas con los clavos._

_- Pues consigan otros…_

_- __Ya están agotados en Canterlot, la única bodega donde quedan es en Ponyville._

_- ¿Y?... ¿acaso eso importa?_

_- __Pero señor…_

_- ¡No me interesa si hay que cruzar Equestria entero si se necesitan clavos, envíen a alguien ahora por esos clavos, si es necesario llamar a los Wonderbolts para que traigan esos clavos pues que se les dé la orden, de lo contario, va a haber un muerto antes siquiera de pensar en la batalla!_

_- __S- sí señor, como ordene…_

Físicamente aparentaba estar calmado… pero mi mente trabajaba a toda velocidad… pensando… recordando… armando planes… creando planes de emergencia y contingencia… estrategias… movimientos de las tropas… analizando el paisaje… viendo hasta la más pequeña roca y evaluando si es una ventaja para ellos o para nosotros. Tenía cientos de papeles sobre una mesa a mi lado, a ambos lados de mi escritorio, dos estandartes, uno de la guardia diurna y otro de la guardia nocturna. Cualquier otro pony o ser de esta tierra que me hubiera visto así hubiera pensado que hablaba con el mismísimo rey de Equestria, no con un simple soldado.

Los cascos de los soldados que marchaban por la ciudad inundaba el aire, la estación de trenes estaba atiborrada de ponys, alguno que salían por ordenes del ejército, otros que llegaban a defender la ciudad, además de cientos de armas, alimentos, medicinas y armas experimentales que hacían su debut en la guerra.

Eran las 05:45 del día siguiente y ya estaba todo listo, se les dio un pequeño descanso a las tropas, y pese a que llevaba más de 20 horas despierto, me sentía fresco como una lechuga. Muchos soldados aprovecharon para comer y dormir, no queríamos a nadie cansado antes de la batalla. Yo también decidí comer, pero pedí que me llevarán la comida hasta el balcón… era bastante sencilla, un poco de lechuga, tomate, unos fritos de alfalfa, una jarra de cerveza y un trozo de pie de manzana. Lo comí con mucha calma y aprovechando de sentir el aire fresco de la noche.

Pero algo detuvo me comida… una sensación comenzó a escalar mi cuello y fácilmente mi cerebro la interpreto, deje de comer inmediatamente, encendí el radio y comencé a transmitir ordenes.

_- Vigía de la torre sur… vigía de la torre sur… responda._

_- __Acá vigía de la torre sur, ¿qué ocurre coronel?_

_- Necesito que revise ahora el cuadrante número 6478, unos 35° a la derecha y otros 67 hacia arriba._

_- __Entendido… no hay nada coronel._

_- Siga revisando… manténgase ahí._

_- __Muy bien, cualquier… ¿pero qué carajo?... ¡coronel, coronel, se confirma contacto con las primera tropas enemigas!_

_- Muy bien… es hora de un poco de acción, avise a las tropas encargadas de la muralla sur que se pongan en posición de interceptación y se preparen para el combate, yo avisare a la división número VIII de la Fuerza Aérea para que los apoye desde el aire._

_- __Entendido, cambio y fuera coronel._

Ya era la hora, rápidamente se comenzaron a movilizar las fuerzas para la batalla, al parecer adoptaron el camino más fácil para atacar y decidieron atacar el sur de Canterlot. Por el norte y el este estaban las montañas que nos protegían, y por el oeste estaba la gran barrera verde y luego el desierto de Equestria, el que era demasiado seco y extenso como para que decidieran caminar por ahí.

Todas las fuerzas se movieron hacia la muralla sur, iban marchando firmes pero en muchas caras se apreciaba el temor, muchos eran jóvenes cadetes que hace poco se habían enrolado y este era su bautizo de fuego, otros ya tenían varias batallas en el cuerpo, además, había confianza en gran parte de los soldados. Yo por lo menos estaba tranquilo, habíamos reactivado un viejo batallón del que muy pocos sabían y trajimos a los mejores soldados de toda Equestria, se llamaba el 666° Batallón Especial del Ejército de Equestria, pero nosotros lo conocíamos como el Escuadrón de la Muerte, su uniforme era similar al de la Guardia Nocturna (básicamente porque pertenecían a la Guardia Nocturna), pero era absolutamente negro, en su casco tenían un penacho rojo y en su pecho se podía ver su emblema, un escudo simple de campo negro, con una calavera y dos fémures debajo. Un escudo bastante simple, pero que infundía temor.

- _¿Coronel?_

La voz de una sirvienta me distrajo de mis pensamientos.

- _¿Si, qué ocurre?_

- _Disculpe que lo haya molestado, pero la princesa Celestia me pidió que le entregara esto, además de esta carta._

La sirvienta me pasa una caja negra y una sobre blanco sobre ella, yo recibo el paquete y le doy las gracias a la sirvienta, ella se retira mientras yo me dispongo a leer la carta.

_Coronel Blacksun:_

_Siguiendo su consejo, y aunque no lo apoye en primer momento, ha logrado usted convencerme de reactivar esta vieja célula del ejercito, pues en tiempos de crisis se necesitan medidas fuertes que no ha todos nos gustan._

_Pero el tiempo ha afectado al viejo escuadrón que no entraba en servicio desde la Gran Guerra Patria, por lo que muchas de las viejas jerarquías se han perdido. Después de conversarlo con los nuevos integrantes de esta escuadrón, hemos decidió de forma unánime declararlo líder de este batallón, tomando el cargo de Comandante de 666° Batallón Especial del Ejército de Equestria, en la caja encontrara su nuevo uniforme de combate y su casco, puede conservar su espada._

_Se despide atte._

_Su majestad imperial._

_Princesa Celestia de Equestria._

Dejo la carta a un lado y abro la caja, ahí estaba mi nuevo uniforme, completamente negro, con el escudo y la calavera en dorado y un ave fénix sosteniendo el escudo con sus patas. Entre hasta la habitación donde me cambie rápidamente de armadura. Me sentía listo para el combate, por lo que baje rápidamente las escaleras, me di cuenta que la protección de mis cascos tenía algo distinto, en cada punto exacto donde estaban mis cicatrices había una runa distinta, hecha con una joya de color azul oscuro, recuerdo que runas era, eran Othala, Siegel, Ur y Ken.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras y me dirigía a reunirme con los demás, hasta que al final del pasillo vi a mis nuevos compañeros de escuadrón, eran en total 14, una mezcla entre pegasos, unicornios y ponys de tierra, todos vestidos de negro. Un pegaso de crin color azul oscuro y pelaje blanco se acerco a mí.

- _Coronel Blacksun… es un verdadero honor para mí y mis camaradas el conocerlo y el obedecer sus órdenes. Yo soy el teniente Bloodskies, de la Fuerza Aérea de Equestria, con más de 100 bajas en mi haber._

_- Es un verdadero placer el conocerlo teniente._

Así, cada uno de los soldados se fue presentando, algunos venían de otros batallones de las Guardias, pero los pegasos venían de la Fuerza Aérea. Sin perder más tiempo, nos dirigimos directamente hacia el muro sur. Una vez allá, los reuní a todos cerca de mí.

- _Muy bien… muchachos… esta es la batalla final… ahora no tienen más amigos ni más familia que su espada y sus camaradas. Sólo tenemos una simple misión, acabar con ellos… después de ello, podéis volver a vuestros hogares. No tengan compasión ni arrepentimiento, ellos los van a asesinar cuando tengan la oportunidad, pero no les den esa oportunidad… ¡golpeen ustedes primero! Quiero ver sus uniformes teñidos de sangre y sus espadas goteando el líquido carmesí de nuestros enemigos. Si veo a sólo uno de ustedes dudando, tengan por seguro que después de eliminar al enemigo, los eliminaré a ustedes, ¿han entendido?_

_- __¡Señor si señor!_

_- Muy bien._

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por entre las montañas, y dejaba ver la gran masa que se movía hacia Canterlot, banderas rojas y negras flameaban en el aire. Cientos, quizás miles de ponys, de todas las razas, marchaban en dirección hacia acá. Nosotros nos manteníamos detrás de la primera línea, queríamos ser una sorpresa para ellos, asique nos mantuvimos juntos, pero ocultos entre los demás soldados. La formación era para contener el ataque inicial, escudos al frente, lanza apuntando hacia adelante, y avanzando lenta y pesadamente. Ellos aceleraron el paso pero nosotros nos mantuvimos, la distancia era cada vez menor, pero ninguno de los dos daba muestras de querer retirarse. Estaban a escasos metros cuando junto a mis camaradas comenzamos a escabullirnos para comenzar nuestro plan de ataque. Teníamos una orden: eliminar a los jefes y a los más fuertes, que los demás se encargaran del resto.

El choque fue seco y directo, muchos enemigos murieron entre las lanzas, y los que estaban agonizantes se les corto la garganta rápidamente, comenzamos a avanzar hacia el enemigo, las espadas y las flechas volaban por doquier, el aire de la batalla se impregno con el olor a sangre fresca… ¡ah, que placer era para mí sentir el dulce aroma de la sangre sobre la tierra!

Junto a mi nuevo escuadrón comenzamos rápidamente la tarea, fue una buena idea ocultarnos, nadie se esperaba que nuevamente surgieran las "Ángeles de la Muerte" en esta batalla. Vi a muchos de mis nuevos camaradas correr, los pegasos volaban y con dos espadas a la vez iban cortando cabezas, patas, gargantas, de todo. Éramos verdaderas máquinas de matar. Los rebeldes tampoco se quedaban atrás y demostraban que se habían preparado estos 5 años para este momento, su velocidad y despliegue en la batalla era asombroso, sus ponys de tierra corrían y golpeaban de una manera formidable, sus pegasos estaban entrenados para apoyar a las tropas de tierra, pero era fácil sorprenderlos desconcentrados y cortarles un ala fácilmente. Sus unicornios arrojaban formidables hechizos de guerra que podían dejar fácilmente a 10 de los nuestros inconscientes.

_- ¡Debemos deshacernos de los unicornios, no me interesa como, pero se deben eliminar! – _le dije a los soldados que me rodeaban_._

_- __¡Señor si señor!_

_- Muy bien… ¡expandan la orden, defiéndanse de los otros ponys, pero a los unicornios elimínenlos ahora!_

Yo tome mi espada y comencé a correr, fui abriéndome paso por entre las tropas enemigas, no me importaba que raza eran yo sólo tomaba mi espada y los hería, a muchos los pude herir de muerte, ya sea cortándoles la garganta o bien apuñalándolos.

Mientras también, conjuraba distintos hechizos, de defensa y de ataque, recuerdo que en un momento vi a cinco de los nuestros rodeados de enemigos, eran unos 20 rebeldes, yo concentré parte de mis fuerzas en la magia y conjure un hechizo, el "Rompecabezas", cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí, los veinte rebeldes yacían en el suelo, sin cabeza… sus sesos decoraban el suelo y la hierba cercana, además del uniforme de los soldados rodeados, que vieron de primera mano como la cabeza de sus rivales explotaba si razón. Me acerqué rápidamente a ellos… eran apenas unos cadetes, se notaba que era si primera batalla.

_- ¡¿Están bien chicos?_

_- __S-si señor… pero… ellos…_

_- ¡Si, lo sé… yo conjuré ese hechizo… ahora, mejor vuelvan a la batalla, manténganse juntos y maten todo lo que no tenga nuestros uniformes, ¿entendido?_

_- __¡Señor sí señor!_

Los cadetes se fueron, cuando levante la vista un pegaso rebelde venia directamente a mí… esperé un momento y cuando fue el indicado, salte en aire y deje que pasara debajo de mí, yo me monte en su espalda y con un cuchillo corvo, la saqué la tráquea sin mayores complicaciones, la sangre carmesí del rebelde me dejo absolutamente sucio, y la calavera de dorada de mi insignia contrastaba con la sangre que me ensuciaba, deje caer el cuerpo y yo bajé lentamente con un hechizo. A lo lejos pude ver uno de los experimentos del Dr. Cleanskies; era una especie de carro, hecho de completamente de hierro, con un largo cañón que podía concentrar y cuadruplicar un hechizo de bola de fuego hecho por un unicornio. Avanzaba lenta y pesadamente, pero su poder destructivo era asombroso, con un disparo destruyo muchas de las catapultas del enemigo y además mató e hirió a muchos otros.

Yo seguía peleando, con todas mis fuerzas, hace mucho que no veía correr tanta sangre… pero el escenario me hacia feliz, me sentía cómodo en ese infierno dantesco que se desarrollaba, la sangre que me bañaba me hacía sentir cálido y feliz… me demonio interno se alimentaba con las vidas que yo iba arrebatando con mi espada, y me daba el coraje y las fuerzas para seguir batallando, mis ojos estaban completamente teñidos de rojo y por mis cabellos también goteaba la sangre de mis enemigos. Cortaba patas, gargantas, orejas; sacaba ojos, tráqueas e intestinos, todo con mi espada, que en ese momento, era en lo único en que podía confiar.

Hubiera seguido así a no ser de por algo… de repente me vi sólo… lejos de la batalla, no tenía idea de cómo había llegado hasta allá, pero algo era seguro para mí… no debía ser bueno.

_- __Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿si no es este el famoso coronel Blacksun?_

_- ¡Muéstrate ahora maldito cobarde y pelea! _

De entre unas nubes rojas surgió una figura. Llevaba una armadura de color plateado, con trabajos en color rojo, en su pecho llevaba una estrella roja y en el centro de la misma un martillo y una espada en color oro, ambos elementos cruzados.

_- ¡¿Quién eres y que es lo qué quieres de mi?_

_- __Cierto, cierto… que modales son los míos… yo soy el comandante Rot Clock, jefe del Frente Revolucionario de Equestria…_

Mis ojos se inyectaron en sangre y mi carga oscura se hizo más fuerte, lo miré fijamente y lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era eliminarlo, acabar con patética existencia.

_- ¡Tú!... ¡tú eres el responsable de todo esto!... ¡pero hasta acá has llegado!_

Corrí hasta donde estaba Rot Clock, el se mantuvo tranquilo, y cuando estaba a punto de darle el golpe con la espada, se movió hacia un lado y con un golpe de sus cascos me tumbo en el suelo, golpeándome directamente en la espalda.

- _Sabes… he oído mucho hablar de ti… pero pensé que serías más inteligente a la hora de luchar, pero tienes ímpetu muchacho… y eso me sorprende._

Yo me levante a duras penas del suelo, me costaba respirar y lentamente mis pulmones se volvían a llenar de aire. No dije nada, me costaba hablar sin el suficiente aire en mis pulmones. Rot Clock se acercó a mí y con uno de sus cascos me volvió a tumbar en el suelo… estaba cansado, pero no sé porque ahora justamente me comenzaba a pesar el cuerpo. Yo quede de espaldas al suelo, aun respirando pesadamente, el cielo estaba rojo, no sabía si era por el sol o por la sangre que invadía el aire. Rot Clock notó mi nueva armadura y la insignia que en él tenía.

- _¡Con que Celestia decidió reactivar a los "Ángeles de la Muerte"!... me sorprende eso de ella, después de todo, siempre fue una bonachona que no era capaz de matar a una hormiga… no como yo… he aplastado todo cuanto se me ha interpuesto en el camino hacia el poder… tú sólo serás solo otra mancha en mis cascos… esperaba una batalla mejor de parte del mejor soldado de Equestria… pero eres una verdadera decepción._

Rot Clock puso su pata encima de mí, justo sobre la quemadura, yo resistí el dolor como pude, con sus patas elevo una espada, era similar a la mía, pero con una empuñadura roja.

- _Se acabó acá querido muchacho… será fácil marchar sobre Canterlot y tomar el poder… ahora que lo pienso… podría incluso a tomar a una de las princesas como esposa… si… creo que si… y ya se a quien… ya nos veo… a los dos juntos, reinando con espada a toda Equestria… si… Luna será una buena esposa…_

Acá mis ojos se abrieron del golpe, mis pupilas se contrajeron y sentía que una fuerza se liberó en mí…

_- No…_

_- __¿Disculpa?_

_- No… no lo vas a hacer…_

_- __¿Y qué vas a hacer para impedírmelo, eh?_

Con un rápido hechizo tomé a Rot Clock y lo lancé lejos, justo contra unas piedras. Yo me levanté y tomé mi espada.

- _Voy a luchar… ¡voy a luchar hasta con la última gota de sangre que me quede!_

Rot Clock se levanta de entre las piedras y se asombra cuando me ve… estaba rodeado de un fuego negro, mi marca brillaba con la intensidad del sol y sobre mi frente se dibujaban un símbolo antiguo, un pentagrama con cinco runas en él, una en cada punta. Las runas de las protecciones de mis heridas también brillaban, me sentía poderoso, estaba absorbiendo toda la energía de la naturaleza que me rodeaba, era la magia pagana que se expresaba en su máximo potencial.

- _¿Con qué tú también eres un pagano, eh?... pues ese juego se puede de a dos también._

Rot Clock cerró los ojos y conjuro un hechizo, su cuerpo blanco y crin rubia se vieron rodeados con un fuego rojo, su marca también brillaba y en su frente apareció una estrella roja.

- _¡Muy bien… aquí te espero!_

Yo corrí a toda velocidad gritando y sosteniendo mi espada, Rot Clock hizo lo mismo, cuando chocamos se produjo una gran explosión que sacudió la tierra y dejo un gran cráter. Luego de que se disipara la luz que había dejado la gran explosión vi a Rot Clock, muy herido… yo seguí con ese fuego negro que me rodeaba y los ojos completamente rojos, mi cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes y sangraba, pero mis heridas no dolían, ardían. Me acerqué al mal herido unicornio, estaba cubierto de sangre, tenía muchos cortes y también sangraba profusamente por la nariz, la boca y los oídos. Él me miro fijamente a los ojos y comenzó a hablar…

_- __No lo comprendo… llevó muchos más años que tú en el manejo de esta magia… he practicado y vencido a los mejores… he logrado hacer que el mar se revele contra Poseidón y el fuego del abismo queme al mismísimo Satanás… pero… no he logrado vencer a un pobre chiquillo de Ponyville._

_- Lo que ocurre… es que no tienes lo que yo tengo… para luchar._

_- __¿Y qué sería eso?_

_- Una razón… un motivo… para seguir viviendo… para no rendirme… para aférrame hasta la última esperanza de vida que me quede… Rot Clock… a diferencia mía… tú no tienes un motivo para luchar… más que tu propia ambición de poder… yo no perseguí la gloria… ni busco dejar en la memoria de los otros mí canción… no tienes esa inspiración para levantarte cada día y vivirlo al servicio de ese otro que te necesita…no has arrancado de tu ser ese pedazo de vida al que le has dado un destinatario… no tienes esa dulce diosa que te inspira con sus bellos ojos a dar hasta la última gota de sangre que corra por tus venas… mi amigo… lo que ocurre es que no estás enamorado._

Lo quedé mirando por unos momentos… se veía tan susceptible… incluso creo que llegué a sentir piedad de él… pero mi misión estaba clara… era él o yo… no podía dejarlo vivir… y aunque me pareció un abuso, no tenía opción. Saqué un pequeño cuchillo color plata, estaba nuevo, recién afilado, de empuñadura negra de cuero, me acerque al soldado derrotado y lo vi directamente a los ojos.

- _Lo siento mucho Rot Clock… pero ordenes son ordenes._

Y con un rápido movimiento, le clave el cuchillo justo en el cuello, su grito de agonía se ahogo entre la sangre que comenzaba a brotar de su cuello, saqué el cuchillo y deje que el vital fluido comenzará a escurrir, llenó la tierra con su sangre e incluso mis cascos quedaron bañado en sangre. Vi que no respiraba y su mirada estaba perdida… pero decidí no arriesgarme y con un salto y un golpe secó de mis cascos le revente la cabeza… ahora si podía estar seguro de que estaba muerto, sus sesos decoraban mis cascos y mi uniforme, su sangre también me ensuciaba y de su rostro no quedó absolutamente nada. Me regocijé al ver este espectáculo y por fin supe que ya había terminado. Tomé parte de su uniforme, concretamente la armadura del pecho. Con un conjuro quemé el resto de cadáver, y con otro me devolví hacia el campo de batalla, termine justo en medio de lo que había sido el campo de batalla, el suelo que una vez fue verde ahora era rojo.

- _Muy bien chico… muy bien… he terminado acá… y cumpliré mi promesa… ahora puedes volver a ser el bonachón de siempre._

Después de estas palabras, sentí que desperté… el escenario ahora se me hacia horrible… cientos… no… miles de cuerpos mutilados y desmembrados… miles de heridos y miles de litros de sangre vertidos en la hierba. Los ponys de la morgue trabajaban a más no poder… el único soldado que seguía allí era yo, el viento estaba impregnado con el olor a muerte, el peso de mis cascos podía hacer brotar la sangre de la tierra. A mi lado estaba el estandarte del mi escuadrón… y por algún motivo, resonaban las estrofas del himno del primer batallón donde estuve. Clavé mi espada y me saqué el casco. El aire era fresco y me calmaba, evitando que así rompiera a llorar. Por fin en mucho tiempo tomaba conciencia de lo que había hecho… ya no podía verme de la misma forma, ya no más… no después de todo esto.

- _Coronel Blacksun, las princesas lo llaman en el Palacio_ – me dijo un pegaso mensajero.

- _¿Qué?... ¡ah!... si… voy de inmediato._

Tome nuevamente mi casco, y mi espada, me eché a la espalda la parte de la armadura de Rot Clock, y me dirigí al palacio. Vi a muchas pequeñas potras, hijas o hermanas, la verdad no lo sé. Llorando en medio del campo de batalla, mucho al lado de unos cuerpos, la verdad es que no se hace cuanto había acabado la batalla, parece que hace horas, pero para mí acababa de terminar.

M e reuní con el resto de mi Escuadrón, era bueno ver que estaban vivos. Se reunieron todos los sobrevivientes para el desfile triunfal sobre Canterlot. Nuevamente el aire se lleno de melodías marciales y cascos que marcaban el paso, llegamos hasta los jardines del palacio, donde nos formamos frente a un balcón. A mí un guardia me llevó hasta donde estaban las princesas…

- _Sus majestades… les comunico que el responsable de todo esto ya está muerto_ – les dije a las princesas mientras les daba parte del uniforme de Rot Clock.

- _Lo sabemos coronel… lo hemos visto todo… ahora, si es tan amable de acompañarnos_ – dijo Celestia, guiándome a mí y a Luna hasta el balcón.

Salimos al balcón y vimos a todas las fuerzas que quedaban en Equestria, formados todos frente al balcón.

- _¡Mis queridos y bravos soldados!… la guerra ha acabado… la amenaza se ha ido para siempre de nuestras tierras, extinguidos con la fuerza de ustedes, salvadores de la paz y la justicia. Acá me acompaña el coronel Blacksun, quien valientemente y con la fuerza de su juventud y de todos ustedes, ha logrado vencer al tirano comandante Rot Clock y acabado con él para siempre. Es por eso que ahora en su honor, será promovido a comandante en jefe de todas las fuerzas de Equestria. Soldados, conozcan a su nuevo jefe._

Todos los soldados comenzaron a aclamar y muchos otros a jurar con pata en alto fidelidad a las princesas y a mí como sus nuevos líderes. Celestia me pidió que diera un pequeño discurso a mis nuevos subalternos, a lo que tuve que acceder.

- _Camaradas… hoy hemos logrado un nuevo triunfo… hoy hemos demostrado que aunque seamos amantes de la paz, no vacilaremos en ponernos en acción si la patria nos lo pide así. Hoy, todo y cada uno de ustedes han demostrado su valor y la pureza de su raza y de su patria. Hoy, todos nosotros somos los nuevos baluartes de gloria para Equestria, y lo que han muerto peleando, no han muerto en vano, pues han rendido su vida por un ideal mayor. Ahora, soldados, cuiden de las viudas y las huérfanas, recíbanlas en su casa y trátenlas como sus hijas y como sus hermanas, ahora podéis descansar finalmente, podéis volver a vuestros hogares con vuestras familias, y si hay hogar en Equestria donde el hermano, el hijo, el padre o el amante no llegué… que los dioses den sostén y riquezas eternas a esas familia y reciban en sus dulces brazos los espíritus de los guerreros que hoy han partido hacia el paraíso, donde tendrán el descanso que en la tierra no se les dio, y la gloria eterna que nuestra historia les brindará… ¡qué viva Equestria, larga vida a nuestra dulce patria, que lleno de gloria sea el reinado de nuestras majestades y que jamás mueran los recuerdos de los camaradas caídos en la guerra!... muchas gracias._

Las voces se unificaron nuevamente, todas cantando el himno de Equestria, yo sólo los observe y vi en ellos el valor y me sentí regocijado porque sé que Equestria siempre estará protegido, mientras perpetuemos esta raza de valientes soldados.

Luego de esto, cada soldado pudo ir a dormir y a comer, los heridos se fueron a atender, yo pude ir a la enfermería de Canterlot, donde fui atendido por los cortes y heridas, me limpiaron de toda la sangre que me tenía cubierto y en verdad os digo que el agua pasaba de transparente a roja, me vendaron y curaron mis heridas, luego de eso pude ir hasta mi habitación, a un lado de mi cama tenía mi uniforme de gala nuevo, era negro con trabajos en color plata, en la pata superior izquierda un brazal con el emblema del ejercito estaba bordado en oro sobre un campo color rojo, también tenía una insignia de comandante de los "Ángeles de la Muerte". Vi mi uniforme nuevo, luego me dirigí hasta la ventana y la abrí de par en par, la noche ya había llegado y el aire fresco corría directamente hasta mi habitación, deje las ventanas abiertas y me tendí en la cama, donde caí profundamente dormido.


	11. Capitulo 11: Le pertenezco a las

Capitulo 11: Le pertenezco a las estrellas.

Volvía a amanecer en Canterlot, los rayos del sol recibían a los que volvían a su ciudad natal, los trabajos de limpieza duraron toda la noche, por fin volvía la paz a Equestria, después de cinco años de guerra civil. Yo me desperté a duras penas, mi cuerpo estaba absolutamente adolorido por la batalla que tuve con Rot Clock, estaba totalmente vendado y mi armadura estaba sucia con la sangre seca de los muertos de la batalla. Me levanté y me metí a la ducha, la noche fue bastante calurosa y además el agua caliente ayudaría a relajar mis tensos músculos.

Después de darme un largo baño que me relajo hasta el pelo (de hecho, más parecía bajo los efectos de alguna droga alucinógena en lugar de ser un simple comandante que se acababa de duchar). Me sequé rápidamente y estaba a punto de ponerme la armadura cuando, con el olor a sudor, sangre y viseras me hizo apartarme de la idea de ponerme ese traje. Recordé mi traje de gala, y aunque no suelo acostumbrar vestirme formal (la armadura, aunque pesada, siempre se me hizo más cómoda de llevar), tuve que tomar el uniforme de tela y ponérmelo, me vi detenidamente en el espejo…

- _Hey… no está mal… hasta me hace ver más alto y más delgado._

Reí de buena gana por mi comentario, hasta que una sirvienta se asomo a mi puerta.

_- __¿Comandante, está ocupado?_

_- No, no… puedes pasar._

_- __Las princesas me mandaron a despertarlo y a avisarle que el desayuno está servido._

_- Ok, muchas gracias – _le respondí con una sonrisa.

La criada se retiro mientras yo tomaba mi espada (limpia, por supuesto) y la puse en su funda. Baje por las escaleras y llegue hasta el comedor real, ahí estaba Luna y Celestia, Luna preparándose para ir a dormir y Celestia relevando a su hermana en el trono.

_- Buenos días sus majestades._

_- __Buenos días comandante, ¿ha dormido usted bien?_

_- Mucho, muchas gracias su majestad._

Me senté en la mesa, tome un poco de café sin azúcar, unos panqueques y un trozo de pie de manzana. Luego de acabar mi desayuno me retire del comedor, agradeciendo la comida. Me iba a retirar a mis habitaciones para seguir durmiendo, pero cuando iba caminando en medio cerca de los jardines del palacio una voz muy familiar me detuvo.

- _Black, detente por favor..._

Yo paré en seco, un hielo recorrió toda mi espalda, pero trate de mantener una cara impasible, me di vuelta y ahí estaba Luna.

- _Black… tenemos que hablar..._

_- Su majestad… creo que todo lo que tuvimos que decirnos ya quedo dicho, ahora si me disculpa…_

_- __Lo siento…_

Mi cuerpo volvió a quedar congelado… volví a ser una estatua de piedra fría.

_- ¿Perdón?_

_- __Que… que lo siento… bien, ya lo dije…_

_- Pero… ¿de qué está arrepentida su majestad?_

_- __Pues… de todo lo que te dije, de cómo te trate… básicamente de todo lo que ocurrió._

Luna comenzó a llorar, mirando directamente el suelo…

- _Yo… yo no sé que me ocurrió… la idea… la idea de perderte me torturaba... quizás fue por eso que… que dije todo eso… pero este tiempo teniéndote tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo, el verte luchando en la batalla… cada golpe que recibías era como si yo lo recibiera al mismo tiempo, cada vez que ponías tu vida en peligro me torturaba… y me hacía cada vez más querer intervenir y sacarte de allí… pero mi hermana logró calmarme, recuerdo sus palabras perfectamente, me dijo "si lo amas, déjalo ir… y si no vuelve es porque nunca fue tuyo"… y aunque me costo, lo hice, asique, Black, lo que decidas hacer ahora… es solo tu decisión y no te voy a impedir nada._

Luna comenzaba a retirarse, pero antes siquiera de que diera un paso tome a Luna de una de sus patas, la di vuelta y la bese… hace mucho que no la besaba con tanta intensidad, con tanta entrega, le daba comprensión, amor y absoluta entrega en ese beso, me importo poco (por o decir nada) que estuviéramos a la vista y paciencia de cualquiera que pasara. Luego de eso, la vi directamente a los ojos y aún recuperando aire le dije…

- _Luna… no hay absolutamente nada que perdonar… te amo… siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será… tú fuiste la que me inspiro para pelear y para triunfar… lo pasado es pasado y las palabras se las lleva el viento… pero mi amor por ti jamás va a cambiar… de eso no dudes nunca._

Luego de eso, nos abrazamos, ya todo había quedado atrás, lo importante era mirar el futuro…

Luna se fue a sus habitaciones para poder dormir, yo salí del castillo para poder recorrer la ciudad, los habitantes volvían a sus casas, la ciudad se estaba limpiando y el comercio volvía a activarse después de dos días de inactividad por órdenes directas de las princesas. Yo seguía caminando por entre la gente, pero hubo algo que me extraño, una larga fila con ponys de tierra, unicornios y pegasos, muchos vestidos de negro y llorando, no me puse a la fila, seguí mi camino en paralelo a ella hasta que llegue al final, era la morgue de la ciudad, un gran edifico blanco sin ventanas, en la entrada habían dos ponys que revisaban enormes listas y permitían pasar a aquellos que al parecer estaban en la lista, luego de una hora dentro, los que habían entrado salían con un ataúd de madera y se retiraban… eran los cadáveres de los muertos en la última batalla. Mi corazón se estremecía con los llantos de las madres, de las esposas, las parejas, las hijas, las hermanas, llorando a sus seres queridos, y una sensación que no había experimentado en toda la guerra comenzó a aplastarme el pecho… la culpa me invadía… saber que no solo fui testigo de esa masacre, sino que participe en ella. Me retire cabizbajo y sin pronunciar palabra, salí de la ciudad y me interne en un bosque cercano, necesitaba meditar algunas cosas y ordenar mi mente, pero una voz familiar me interrumpió de nuevo…

_- __Buenos días chico…_

_- ¿Y ahora que deseas?_

_- __¿Esa es forma de recibirme?_

_- Recuerda nuestro trato…_

_- __Si… sobre eso… creo que he cambiado de opinión…_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_- __Que es hora de que yo tome el control…_

Un dolor de cabeza impresionante comenzó a torturarme, era como tener recibir cientos de golpes en mi cabeza, tome mi cabeza con mis patas delanteras como si con eso lograra aliviar el dolor…

_- ¡¿Pero qué mierda haces?_

_- __Te lo advertí… yo no me conformo fácilmente, y después de la última batalla eso significa menos diversión para mi… y esa idea no me gusta mucho, ¿sabes?_

Caí con mi rostro al suelo, aún tomándome la cabeza, comencé a retorcerme en el suelo por el dolor, comencé a sangra por mis narices y boca, sabía que no resistiría mucho…

_- ¡Ah!... ¡de-detente!... ¡ten-tengo un tra-to para ti!_

_- __Te escucho…_

_- Dame sólo esta última noche… a la medianoche puedes tomar el control de mi… pero dame esta última noche._

_- __¿Y para qué quieres esta última noche?_

_- Hoy es la Gran Cena de la victoria… debo presentarme allí, además… necesito hablar con alguien…_

_- __¿Quieres tener unas últimas palabras con tu noviecita eh?_

_- ¡No hables así de Luna!_

_- __Mmm… está bien, trato hecho, puedes seguir así hasta las 11:59:59, después de eso… pasas a ser mío._

_- Está bien... es un trato._

La voz de mi cabeza se vuelve a apagar y el dolor deja de torturarme, escupo el resto de sangre de mi boca y me levanto, aún débil por el inmenso dolor. Debía pensar en algo y rápido, no podía dejar que este demonio sediento de sangre fuese liberado y comenzará a destruir y matar por placer… y por sobre todas las cosas… no podía permitirle que le hiciera daño a Luna.

Decidí pasar mi tarde retirado en un viejo santuario a las afueras de Canterlot, estaba abandonado y a medio derrumbar, era una de las ruinas de las sectas de los ponys paganos. En su altar figuraba el símbolo del sol negro hecho de piedra, y en la pared habían tres runas. Yo me senté en medio del santuario y comencé a hablar con la nada.

- _Que debo hacer… no sé como vencerlo… pero tampoco le puedo permitir que le haga daño a Luna o a cualquier otro ser… que voy a hacer…_

Mi frustración es tanta que caigo en el suelo y ocultando mi rostro comienzo a llorar…

- _¡Dioses… si están allí… vengan a ayudar a este siervo suyo!_

La tierra de repente comienza a temblar, el símbolo del altar se comienza a iluminar y de las runas surgen tres rayos distintos, todos incidiendo en el centro del símbolo. Yo levanto mi mirada para ver el espectáculo, de la luz se forma una figura similar, y de ella surge una espada completamente negra y un pequeño pergamino. Me acerco a la espada con el pergamino, la espada parecía recién afilada, luego tomo el pergamino y lo desenrollo para leerlo.

_**Hijo nuestro:**_

_**Lo que debas hacer… hazlo hoy.**_

_**Lo que debas decir… dilo hoy.**_

_**Lo que debas pagar… págalo hoy.**_

_**Si te debes de reconciliar con alguien… ve y reconcíliate.**_

_**Si debes ayudar a alguien… ve y ayúdalo.**_

_**Si debes de obtener el perdón de alguien… ve y arrepiéntete.**_

_**Si debes de confesar algo… ve y confiésate.**_

_**Porque si antes de la media noche tu llama no se apaga.**_

_**Te volverás malvado y sangre correrá por tus cascos.**_

_**Harás daño incluso a quienes más amas.**_

_**Así que tomaras esa espada y acabaras contigo si deseas mantener el bien en tu corazón.**_

_**Tu sangre lavara tus faltas y borrara el mal de tu corazón y de tu espíritu.**_

_**Y serás recibido en el paraíso del cielo y vivirás en paz por la eternidad.**_

Me derrumbe al leer la carta…

- _Yo… ¿suicidarme?... no… debe de haber otra forma… ¡debe de haber otra forma!_

Lloré amargamente hasta que una figura blanquísima bajo desde el cielo… brillaba con la intensidad del sol pero el aire que la rodeaba era fresco. Era parecido a un pegaso, pero cuando se puso al lado mío vi que era también un unicornio… era en realidad más familiar de lo que podría parecerme… era Twilight. Ella me dio una mirada reconfortante y me acaricio los cabellos.

_- Black… tú sabes que este es el único camino._

_- Pero… no deseo morir… pero tampoco hacerle daño a Luna._

_- __Lo sé… todos hemos visto tu amor increíble hacia la princesa… pero si de verdad la amas debes protegerla de todo mal, incluso del que vive dentro de ti… dime… ¿la amas?_

_- ¿Amarla?... no… no la amo… la venero como mi diosa. Es mi musa… la razón de levantarme todas las mañanas… la razón por la que sufrí, pelee y gané… es mi todo y mi nada… es mi vida y mi muerte… es mi cordura y mi locura… sin ella no podría vivir de la misma forma… la necesito más que al aire que respiro. El solo hecho de verla… de escuchar su voz… me llena de felicidad._

_- __Entonces… si la amas tanto… debes protegerla… juraste protegerla… todas las estrellas del firmamento te vimos… le juraste lealtad, obediencia, protección y amor eterno… ¿o me equivoco?_

_- No… estás en lo cierto._

_- __Entonces… prueba tu amor… sacrifica tu propia existencia en pos de protegerla._

_- Pero no quiero dejarla sola…_

_- __No la dejaras sola… ya tenemos un plan para ti…_

_- Dime cual es._

_- __Cada cosa a su tiempo… ya sabes que hacer… ahora es tu decisión._

Twilight comenzó a desaparecer en el aire. Volví a quedar sólo, ya era tarde y la hora de la cena se acercaba. Me armé de valor y me fui al palacio… con la espada negra en mi cinto.

Las horas pasaron y la noche se elevo en Equestria, comenzaban a llegar los invitados a la cena. Ministros, nobles, militares de alto mando y burgueses, todos invitados, todos llenando la recepción, hablando de cosas sin una verdadera importancia.

Yo me escabullí por detrás y subí a mi habitación. Me di un baño para quitarme el sudo y la sangre pegadas a la piel. Una vez de haber terminado, tome un pequeño trozo de tela y la moje, tome mi armadura y la limpie por todas partes, también la puse bajo el chorro de agua y luego con otro trozo de tela la sequé, me vestí con la armadura y baje hasta la recepción y trate de integrarme con los demás. Hablé algunas pocas palabras con distintos personajes, pero no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decían… tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar.

Finalmente nos hicieron pasar, a mi me situaron con los demás militares, comimos y conversamos, pero tampoco recuerdo mucho de todo lo que se habló.

Después de la comida nos llevaron a los jardines reales, donde se daría un pequeño concierto sinfónico. En el preludio a la presentación, pude divisar a Luna, me acerque donde estaba ella, que estaba hablando con un ministro.

_- Disculpe, señor ministro, pero debo darle esto a la princesa – le dije, mostrándole un pergamino._

_- __No hay problema comandante._

_- Muchas gracias, señor ministro._

Le entregué el pergamino a Luna y antes de irme le susurré unas últimas palabras al oído.

- _Léelo cuando estés sola…_

Entramos al pequeño anfiteatro del jardín, me senté cerca de un pasillo. La orquesta comenzó a tocar, pero yo no prestaba atención a la música. Sentía hielo en el estomago y fuego en el pecho, mire a la luna en el cielo, y por sus posición deduje que eran alrededor de las 23:27. Con la excusa de un dolor de estomago, me retire del anfiteatro y me encamine hacia una parte del jardín, lo suficientemente alejada del anfiteatro como para no perturbar la paz de los demás. Eran alrededor de las 23:40 cuando Luna llegó.

_- __Lo siento si te he hecho esperar… pero prácticamente he tenido que escapar de ese concierto._

_- No importa… Luna… debo hablar algo contigo._

Luna se acerca hacia donde estoy, ambos estábamos al lado del lago donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

_- Luna… ¿recuerdas este lugar?_

_- __Como no recordarlo… acá nos besamos por primera vez._

_- Exacto… ¿recuerdas lo que te dije acá?_

_- __Como si estuviera escrito…_

_- ¿Recuerdas que jure protegerte de todos los males que pudieran hacerte daño?_

_- __Claro… ¿por qué lo preguntas?_

_- Luna… mírame a los ojos…_

Acerco mi rostro al de ella, para que pudiera verme directamente a los ojos.

_- ¿Los ves?_

_- __Si… claro que los veo…_

_- ¿Ves algo extraño en ellos?... ¿algo que quizás no recuerdes de la primera vez que me viste?_

_- __Si… tu ojo izquierdo… es de distinto color a tu ojo derecho…_

_- Exacto…_

_- __¿Y?... ¿cuál es el problema?_

_- Ese es el problema…_

_- __No te comprendo…_

_- Luna… estoy maldito… ¿qué no lo ves?... mi ojo izquierdo representa la maldad que habita en mi… la sed de sangre de la que se alimenta mi demonio interior… mientras que mi ojo derecho representa la poca pureza que me queda… pureza que se alimenta del amor y la devoción que te tengo… Luna… yo juré protegerte y amarte para toda la eternidad… espero que me perdones… pero esto lo hago por tu bien… para protegerte… y porque te amo más que a nada en el mundo…_

Después de decir estas palabras, saco la espada negra de su funda y con un solo movimiento la clavo directamente en mi vientre. La fría hoja de acero se clava directamente en mi cuerpo, el cual no opone resistencia al avance de la espada. El dolor es inmediato, comienzo a derramar un hilo de sangre por mi boca y caigo sobre el césped. Luna se queda viendo pasmada, pero se acerca a mí, como tratando de salvarme, toma mi rostro y hace que la vea directamente a los ojos, de sus hermoso ojos comienzan a brotar lágrimas, pero para mí eran gotas de agua pura y cristalina.

_- __¡No!... ¡¿por-por qué haces esto?_

_- Luna…no… no tenía opción…_

_- __Pero…_

_- No… si seguía viviendo… este demonio mío comenzaría a crecer… iba a tomar el control de mi cuerpo… Lu-Luna… mi espíritu está manchado con la vida de aquellos que asesine… mi mente esta corrompida por las imágenes de la muerte y la destrucción… y mi corazón está invadido por el mal. Tú fuiste el último reducto de pureza y cordura que me quedó… en mi última batalla tú fuiste el último reducto de esperanza que me quedaba y mi única razón para vencer… pero con todo lo que hecho… estoy manchado… y este ser maligno que se quiere apoderar de mi tomaría el control y no podría hacer nada para detenerlo… es por eso que esta es mi victoria final… he vencido a mi mal interior con mi propia sangre… ahora… soy digno siquiera de mirarte a los ojos…_

_- __Black… por favor… no me dejes sola… te amo… te necesito… sin ti no sé que voy a hacer…_

_- Luna… yo jamás voy a dejarte… no podría hacerlo… no podría vivir tranquilo ni el infierno ni en el paraíso sabiendo que te he dejado sola… Luna… yo voy a estar contigo siempre… aunque no me veas… aunque no me escuches… aunque no me puedas tocar… yo estaré ahí… para darte fuerzas, para acompañarte cuando te sientas sola, para protegerte de toda maldad y oscuridad que quiera atacarte, para consolarte en tus penas, para escuchar tus problemas, para celebrar tus alegrías y, por sobre todas las cosas, para amarte más allá de lo material… allá en lo metafísico y en lo espiritual, allá donde un te amo significa un compromiso para siempre… y donde un beso sea la máxima expresión de la pureza de nuestro amor._

Luna solo podía limitarse a sollozar y a dejar caer sus lágrimas sobre mí… pero no sabía si lloraba por la enorme tristeza que sentía de verme morir… o por las palabras que le recitaba con mis últimas fuerzas.

_- Luna… pero antes de partir… sólo desea llevarme una cosa al más allá…_

_- __Dime…. pide lo que quieras y se te será dado…_

_- Lo único que deseo… lo único que atesorare para toda la eternidad… es un último beso… concédeme eso, diosa mía, y podré morir feliz._

Luna sonrió ante tal petición, y aún llorando acerco su rostro al mío, cerramos nuestros ojos y en un último acto de amor, nos besamos, fue un beso largo y lento… la luz de la luna nos iluminaba por completo y las estrellas del cielo se hicieron más brillantes que nunca. Los minutos que duro el beso me parecieron años… décadas… siglos y milenios… deseaba que nunca se acabara, que nunca más nos pudiéramos separar. Luego de separar nuestros rostros, yo sólo sonreí, me acerque al oído de Luna y con mi último aliento le susurré unas últimas palabras…

- _Ahora… le pertenezco a las estrellas…_

Pude ver en espíritu como las puertas del paraíso se abrían para mi… los dioses y sus ángeles me salían a recibir… mis ojos terrenales sólo contemplaron el hermoso rostro de la princesa de la noche y de mi cuerpo se fue el último aliento que me quedaba, cerré mis ojos y mi corazón dejo de latir, mi sangre manchaba toda mi armadura y mi vientre, la espada seguía firme en mi vientre y yo simplemente deje caer mi cabeza, dejando que con ella se fuera mi vida. Luna solo abrazo el que alguna vez fuera mi cuerpo, lo tenía muy firmemente abrazado y aún lloraba. Volando se acerco su hermana que al parecer lo había visto todo. Se acerco a su hermana y la abrazo con una de sus alas, y acercando su rostro y también entre lágrimas, le habló a su hermana…

_- __Luna… lo siento tanto… pero él ha sacrificado su propia vida para protegerte… vi que su amor era puro y santo… de seguro nuestro padre lo recibirá en su reino como un hijo más…_

_- __No importa Tia… sé que él no me dejo…_

Y aún llorando, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, elevo su mirada al firmamento nocturno…

- _Se que él ahora está con las estrellas…_

Y así era… tenía razón… yo estaba ahí, observándola, cuadrado como en mis días de joven soldado, ahora tenía un nueva misión, acompañarla y protegerla hasta el día en que el tiempo mismo muera… ahora estaba haciendo vigía en la eterna Guardia Nocturna, haciendo guardia sobre los luceros de la noche… y sé que mi amor y mi fidelidad hacia ella no iban a morir… si no que durarían… para toda la eternidad.

**FIN.**


End file.
